Captured in her eyes
by Dadah ChocolateCremeChip
Summary: Mikan a bubbly weird and happy go lucky 10 yrs old girl who posses nullifying and ice just transfer to alice academy where students who posses special gift attend, what will happen if she met the coolest guy in school namely natsume? of course it's NxM..
1. Mikan Sakura

Captured in Her eyes…

Captured in Her eyes…

Mikan:

Old- 10 yrs old

Alice- ice and nullification

Past- -unknown

Chapter 1(training w/ persona-chii??)

"Miss Sakura… Congratulations for being accepted here in alice academy…" said a man w/ brown hair in his 60s he was sitting in front of his desk and on the opposite side was a brunette haired girl that reach her waist…

"Arigato… president-san" replied the girl w/a cheerful smile… "Nee… president-san when will I attend school??" asked the brunette girl…

"Maybe after 1 year… we have to train your alice and send you to missions you are aware of your alice right?? Sakura Mikan-san??" said the president w/ serious expression…

"Hai… I know it… Nullifying and ice alice right??" Mikan replied w/a smile… "and who will be my trainer??" she added…

"oh… I almost forgot I'll introduce you to the greatest trainer here In alice academy… Persona come out" he called… and then a man appeared out of the darkness wearing a mask with black clothes and various accessories…

"You called?? President??" replied persona coldly…

"This is sakura mikan she has the alice of…" and was cut off "don't need to tell president I know her" he said irritated…

"hmmmm… so he is going to be my trainer…" mikan butted in… all attention turned to the brunette… "nice to meet you persona-san" she said smiling to the masked man… persona just glared at her…

"anyway… Sakura-san you have to train w/ persona in 1 year do you understand??" he said looking at the girl…

"I don't agree w/ the given time" she said w/ a bright smile… the two was surprised by her statement…

"Then how many years do you want Sakura-san" ask the president … waiting for her answer…

"2" she said… "but Sakura-san 2 years is too…" and he was cut off "iye"(no) she grinned looking at the two "2 months" she continued… the two was surprised until persona broke the silence…

"Don't think that the training is that easy... brat..." he said coldly "he's right sakura-san I know your excited attending the school but…" and was cut off again…

"then let's make a bet" mikan said… her words took their attention… "if I beat him in 3 days my training will be shortened to 2 months but if I loose it will extend to 1 year" she said w/a bright smile…

"o..o..okay I agree 3 days if you beat persona" he said half heartedly as if not sure if he'll agree… then mikan smiled cheerfully "arigato president-san" and hug him just like a 5 year old girl…

Persona sigh in defeat "that's why I hate brats" he said rubbing his temple… "H…a…ha…" the president Lough nervously… "anyway persona bring her to her room" he said…

In the northern forest…

Mikan and persona was walking in the northern forest… persona was 5 steps ahead from mikan then mikan broke the silence

"nee persona-san are we there yet" she said

"for the tenth time squirt… shut up and we will be there soon" he said really pissed…

"mou… demo we were walking for about 45 minuets im sooo bored" she said pouting…

Then persona stop from walking then turn his gaze to the brunette "nee squirt do you really think you can beat me?? Im not that weak you know…" he said…

"I know" she said w/out looking at the masked man "your one of the strongest alice user anyway" she continue now looking at him w/ her childish smile…

"then why do you still want to fight aren't you scared of me?? w/ wrong move I can make you disappear" he said coldly making the nearest plant beside him dissolve into thin air…

Mikan just stare at the plant emotionless and the look again to persona and said "But I still want to fight you" she said smiling…

Then persona sigh "I guess brats like you who grown in a happy family won't understand the meaning of danger" he said…

Then mikan look at him confused… "why did you say that I came from a happy family??" she asked…

"why?" he said looking at her "because your too cheerful usually kids who has a dark past is gloomy and unsociable they want to be alone just like some brat I know" he continue still looking at her…

Mikan frown then walk 3 steps ahead from persona before turning her head to look at the masked man then a smile form on her lips "things doesn't always the way it is from what they seems… nee Persona-chii" she said smiling before turning away then continue to walk…

Her words were stuck on his head before realizing "WHAT THE!! PERSONA-CHII!!"

End of chapter 1…


	2. Training, Meeting w Hijiiri Yoichi

Training, meeting yoichi hijiiri

Training, meeting yoichi hijiiri

"krrrriiiiinnnnggg" the alarm clock ring beside the sleeping brunette "hmmmm… is it time already" she said slowly opening her eyes…

"eeeeeeehhhh??" she look at her surroundings confuse as if not knowing where is she

"this is where??" she said examining the room, the room is not too small not too big on the right side of the bed there is a wardrobe on the left was a small desk and a computer on it and small window beside the desk… "as far as I remember…"

Flash back…

"where here squirt" said a man in mask… "whoa!! Its big" said the brunette girl examining the house from edge to edge …

Meanwhile…

"This is going to be your room my room is downstairs just beside the dining room that's the school computer if you want to check the student backgrounds its there you can also check the students from the dangerous ability class one of tem might be yor partner" persona said…

"arigato persona-chii…" mikan said w/ her usual bright smile…

"tomorrow will be the start of our training 8:00 don't be late…" he said in remainding manner…

"haaaaiiii" replied mikan smiling w/her hand raised just like a kid calling her teacher…

"And one more thing…" said persona in a serious tone…

"hmmm?" she asked looking at him w/a bright smile…

"don't call me persona-chii" he said…

Then mikan pouted… "moooouuu… demo(but) persona-chii is kawaaaiii dakara(cute that's why)

W/ that persona just sigh and exited the room…

End of flash back

Mikan's pov…

"hmmmm… so this is my room for training" I said then I remember the training will be 8:00 then I glance at the clock just beside my bed and spotted 6:30 am… "I still had time maybe I'll check at the student backround"

I started browsing the computer then I checked the class 2b the one that is supposed to be my class then I started checking them one by one "yuu tobita 3 star student illusion alice hmmmm… illusion not bad"

I continued checking the student profile then I saw someone familiar "Imai Hotaru… hotaru?? I didn't know she has alice… alice of invention huh?? It fits her" I giggled the continue reading "I wonder how s she know… I'll check her later she will be surprised to see me…" I Lough at the thoughts "I can't wait…" a small smile formed my lips…

I continue reading then I browse the dangerous ability class "hmmmm… they really are dangerous I wonder if they all train under persona…" then one student caught my eye "hyuuga natsume…. Aka.. black cat… black cat huh?? I guess he's the one that persona-chii is talking about he set his own village on fire… hmmm…. That's really tragic I guess… compared to the others…"

I stopped at browsing and prepare my self for the training I wear a black skirt w/ shorts underneath; a white sports jacket and black sneakers… then I proceed outside my room…

Normal pov…

Somewhere in northern forest…

"Your late squirt" said persona in irritated tone…

"Gomen nee… persona-chii I enjoyed looking at the student's profile and didn't notice the time" she said while holding the back of her head…

Persona sigh then said "I'll let it slip now but next time you'll be punished…" he said in emotionless tone…

"Haaaaaaaaaiiiiii" mikan answered smiling …

Then persona walk 3 steps away from mikan before facing her "since it's your first training I'll go easy on…" and he was cut off by a joker card that runs trough his left cheek leaving a small cut below his mask…(Dadah- mikan uses cards as a weapon just like hisuka from hunter x hunter)

"you better not" said mikan w/a smile dissimilar to her past smiles this time it was a smile of excited ness of the upcoming battle…

Persona was stunned but didn't last long after that he smile similar to her smile then said "I guess you're not just a ordinary brat"

Then they began exchanging blows persona began using his alice and mikan throwing her cards…

After 4 hours…

Persona stop from attacking mikan also stop… mikan has a cut on her right leg and two small cut from both of her arms… while persona has a cut on his left cheek and left leg and one on his upper arm… but of them doesn't show any sign of tiredness

"let's have a break it's almost 1 pm already come back here after 2 hours" he said before turning back when he was about to go inside the house mikan tug his sleeve then he look at her she has a pleading eyes that looks like she want to ask a favour he sigh before answering "what do you want" he said in a impatient tone…

"Nee… persona-chii can I tour around the campus?? I promise I won't show my self to other people… nee?? Onegai??(Please)" she said w/ puppy eyes…

"no" he answered swiftly… when he was about to turn mikan grabbed his arm "onegai, onegai, onegai, I promise I won't show myself im just going to look around nee… persona chii" she plead w/ puppy eyes "nee??"

Persona sighs in defeat… "Ok fine just let go of me" he said… "Yaaaayyyy… arigato persona-chii" she said before running at the woods… persona watch her disappearing figure then a small smile form on his lips before going inside…

On mikan's side…

"hmmmmm… where to go" the brunette think as she jumped three to three then she stops when she heard somebody screaming then he go check…

Mikan's pov

I was thinking on where to go when I heard someone screaming I decided to check it out then I saw 2 children screaming and running in circles then I move closer to watch I stand on one of the three branches then there I saw the children being chased by ghosts or rather demon spirits…

"ahhhhh" said one of the children "heeeelp"said the other one I examine their faces that boy w/ brown he's kagome suichiro he's 5 years old he has the alice of making drawings turn to reality the other boy w/ black hair is shigure sayatsuki he can make a stuffed animals live… I remember reading their profile on the computer…

"I better help them" I said to myself then I go near them then ask in worried tone "what happened I ask both of them the they ran behind me "one- chan help us…" said shigure "why what happened??" I ask then suichiro said "that monster is attacking us w/ his devil spirits when we didn't do anything to him"

He said while pointing a finger at a young boy w/gray hair…

I examine his face then I remember him he is at the same class as this two… yoichi hijiiri he is also a member of dangerous ability type… he is 4 yrs old his alice is summoning devils spirits…

I walk closer to the boy dodging all the spirits that chase after me then I held the small hand of he boy then I use my nullification alice to get rid of the ghost then I turned back to the two boys then I said "you can go now" then I smiled at them… then they both run on the opposite side…

Then I looked at the small boy in front of me I saw his eyes it has a tint of anger then he spoke "why did you stop me…" he said his bangs covering his eyes im still holding his hands… then he looked at me and he snapped" do you know how it feels to be called monster?! If you don't why don't you just mind your own business!" he said more like a shout…

Then I let go of his hand then I kneel down on his eye level we were both staring each other for a second the I finally speak "are you a monster??" I asked him seriously looking into his eyes… it was close to tears then he finally said "i..I…I…i.. M not a monster" he said his eyes become more watery…

I looked at him then I smiled "I know…" I said then he looked at me "I know… your not a monster" then he hugged me then started crying I hugged back then I patted his head gently… "go.. sobs..men… sobs…gomen…sobs.. nee…sobs…" he said I nodded and continue to pat his head…

Then i broke the hug then i smiled at him then he smiled back… "Do you want an ice cream??" I asked him then he nodded then we started to walk side by side and holding each others smile…

An hour later…

We were both sitting under the shade of a tree he asked me "one-Chan I forgot to ask your name" he asked looking at me… "Mikan… mikan sakura" I said while smiling… he smiled back…

"Let's go home it's getting late" I said looking at the sky he nodded and stand preparing to leave then we both ride the bus…

Then we sit two rows at the back I sat beside the window then yoichi sit on my lap I looked at him then I notice he's already sleeping I smiled at the sleeping figure before looking at the view outside the window…

After the bus ride…

I carry yoichi up to his room then lay him on his bed then kiss him on the forehead before leaving…

Back at the house…

I saw persona chii outside the door waiting looking irritated I sigh… "he's going to kill me" I said to myself then I walk at the entrance then smiled at him nervously…

"your 3 hours late" he said sounding really pissed…

"h…e…he" I Lough nervously…

Then I heard him sigh the he said "I'll forgive you for now let's just continue tomorrow…"

"Haaaiii" I said smiling

When I was about to go up when persona chii said "can I ask you something??"

Then I looked at him… "Nani (what)"

"why did you help him" he asked…

I smiled before turning my head at the stairs "because it's really painful being called a monster" I said my bangs covering my eyes… then I proceed upstairs…

End chapter 2

Next chapter "Meeting Hyuuga Natsume"


	3. Meeting W Hyuuga Natsume

Dadah… Arigato for those who review… I really appreciate it… it my first fanfic that's why I'm not that confident… anyway tnx again…

Dadah… Arigato for those who review… I really appreciate it… it my first fanfic that's why I'm not that confident… anyway tnx again…

On w/the Story

Chapter 3

Meeting Hyuuga Natsume

Somewhere in northern forest…

Two figures were seen fighting… "this is… pant… your last… pant… day… can you… pant… beat me tonight…pant… you only have… pant… 30 minutes… pant… left…pant" said a man w/mask… they were both already out of breath because they were fighting the whole day non stop because this is the last day of their bet…

"Of course… Pant… persona… pant… chii… 3o minutes… is long… pant… enough" said the brunette girl confidently…

"your really… pant… are confident… pant… for a squirt" he said then dashed to the location of the brunette…

He release a strong kick but Mikan dodge it and replied w/a strong punch that was easily dodge by persona… after a few exchanging of blows… persona release a strong punch then Mikan jump to his right arm to dodge it but then Mikan was hit hardly by persona's left foot then was thrown to the tree…

"I told you, you won't beat me" said persona standing straight… "you have 10 minutes left" he said looking at her…

"I believe I also told you that 30 minutes is more than enough" she said… Grinning evilly wiping the blood on her lips…

"What are you talki..ng" then stop and look at his right foot his long black slacks was pinned on the ground by Mikan's cards "since when did this?!" he said in shock…

Flash back…

Persona released a strong punch then Mikan jumped into his arm to dodge the attack then she noticed his left foot approaching then she released 3 of her cards that pinned his slacks on the ground before receiving the strong blow and thrown to the tree…

End of flash back…

Mikan grinned… "I won" she said "nani?!" then he looked at her then she disappeared only to find her in front of him pointing a card on his neck…

He sigh "I can't believe I put my guard down" he said… then Mikan began jumping like she won a lottery… "Yaaaaaaaattttttaaaa!! I won the bet…. Yatttaaa!!" she said happily…

Then persona uses his Alice to dissolve the card that pinned his slacks… "I will go to the president's office to report your victory" he said "haaaaiiii!! Nee… persona-chii can I have a little walk outside??" she asked…

"Okay… but don't go too far…" he said…

"Haaaaaaaaiiiiiii" she replied w/her usual big smile…

Then persona started to walk away to report to the president…

Then mikan also went to the woods…

Mikan's pov…

I was walking when I saw a play ground it was already dark so no one is playing so I go there to have some fresh air… then I stand at the top of slide and look at the surroundings… then I started singing…

Kanoyo No Uta

(Saya's song from black cat)

Uta wo utaou  
Daichi no uta wo  
Kaze wo idakou  
Hikari abite  
Hoshi wa mada taki  
Machi wa kinameku  
Fuwa fuwa fururin…

Natsume's pov…

I was having my night walk until I heard something or rather someone… I started walking to the direction of the voice then I saw someone on the playground standing on the top of the slide then I notice my favorite sakura tree near the playground so I decided to go there so she won't notice me…

I continue to listen to her angelic voice then sit under the shade of the tree… I looked at the singing girl she has a brunette hair that joining the flow of the wind one word could describe it was beautiful… I close my eyes and listen to her voice…

….Menai komete  
Uta wo utaou  
Sekai no uta wo  
Doko made ikou  
Sora wo aoide  
Hito no ubu koe  
Mushi no habataki  
Fuwa fuwa fururin  
Omoi nosete  
Fuwa fuwa fururin  
Hoshi towa kitto  
Fuwa fuwa fururin  
Sora ni todoku…

I open my eyes when I heard the voice stop then I looked at where she was and find none I stand and let my eyes do the search but then I found none I sigh before going back to my sit then I closed my eyes again but suddenly I sense a presence in front of me…

I open my eyes just to see a hazel eyes staring at me her face was jus an inch away from mine then "boo" she said still looking at me… and I blushed at the situation but manage to keep my cool…

End of natsume's pov

Normal pov

Mikan laugh before turning away and sit beside natsume…

"what do you want??" he manage to say in a cold tone but inside his thoughts was _Damn she was so damn gorgeous!! _

She look at him before answering "betsuni… (Nothing) I saw you here while I was singing then just dropped by to say hellow" she said smiling…

"hn." Was his only reply how did _she saw me here it was so dark…_

"Moooooouuuuuu……. Natsume is so cold… at least talk to me" she said pouting…

_She's cute when she do that…_he blushed at the tought but managed to hide it… _But wait how did she know my name_…

"nee… little girl… How did you know my name??" he asked looking at her…

She just smile that make him blushed then said "se… cret…" then she stand up about to go when he grabbed her wrist… then she looked at him puzzled…

"what's your name??" he asked… she smiled "we'll meet again sooner" then he let go of her hand then she walked away going to the northern forest…

"we'll meet again.. huh" he said to himself as he watch the disappearing figure… _I can't wait…_ he thought before standing and walking to the opposite direction…

On the president's office…

"I can't believe she actually beat you in 3 days…" the president said really amused to the girl's strength…

"Yeah… I also can't believe it" stated the masked man… w/out emotions…

"Her strength is really for a monster" he said half joking…

"Iye… she beat me" he said in serious tone…

"Yeah… I know that's why she's comparable to a monster…" he said looking at the man in front him…

He look at the president in the eye then said "w/out using her alice"

End of chapter 2

Next Chapter: First mission; Black Magician and the Black Cat


	4. First mission black cat and magician

"Dadah- Mikan's Past will be revealed maybe 2 chapters after this one…"

"Dadah- Mikan's Past will be revealed maybe 2 chapters after this one…"

Mikan- AKA Black Magician (she uses cards that's why magician)

First Mission: Black Magician and the Black Cat

"Persona-chii, do you want another cup of tea??" said a certain brunette… the masked man in front him just nod in agreement… then she pour some tea on his cup…

They were outside of the house having an afternoon tea…

Persona was looking at mikan remembering the event yesterday at the president's office…

Flash Back…

"Nani??" a man in his 60s widened his eyes in the masked man in front of him stated…

"Just as you heard Mr. President Mikan Sakura won against me w/out using her alice…" said the man in masked expressionless…

The president smile "that girl is interesting" said the president leaning on his chair…

He look at persona before saying "her mission will be tomorrow night right??"

Persona nod…

"after her mission I want her to prepare herself…" Said the president looking directly at the man in front of him…

Persona look at him confused as if not knowing what is on the mind of the president…

"2 days after her first mission I want to test her fighting skills" said the president looking at the man w/a smile…

Persona widened his eye in shock… "But president!! Even thou she's strong her body is still for a 10 yrs. Old girl!!" Protested by Persona…

"You're the one who said it… That her abilities are beyond for monsters… then let's see what she can do against a Kami-Sama (God)" He said looking at the man in front him…

End of Flash Back…

"Mikan" Said persona sounding serious…

"Nani??" she asked smiling brightly…

"Your first mission is tomorrow night… Your partner will be Black Cat…" he said…

Mikan nod "I know" she said still smiling…

"And one more thing…" he said looking directly in her eyes w/a tint of worry… "2 days after your mission… You're going to have a battle w/the president" he continued…

Mikan just look at him then smiled "okay"…

"Don't under estimate him…his the strongest alice user that exists and…" he said but was cut off by Mikan's sigh…

"I know…" she said looking strait I his eyes… "If I let my guard down… I'll be dead for sure…" she continued sounding really serious…

Persona just nod…

_I have no choice but to use my alice_ mikan sigh in her thoughts… _I guess I'll be sleeping for a while_… then she look at the trees…

At a certain sakura tree…

_She said were going to meet again… I check at my classmates list to see if there's a new student__ but I found none I even bothered to borrow it from Iinchou…_

Flash back…

A certain raven haired boy was running at the corridor his direction is to the class 2b… the door of the class banged revealing the fire caster… everyone's attention was gathered to a certain boy…

He then rushed to the location of the class president that was sitting on his chair… he then banged his both hands on his desk…

"nn..na..nat..su..sume..kk..un??" Iinchou asked nervously… there was a complete silence… when natsume break the silence…

"Let me borrow your class record!!" he said then

"Eeeeehhhh!!" the class said in unison…

"Hh...Haaii…" Iinchou managed to say before picking a small notebook under his desk then give it to the fire caster…

"Arigato…" was all he said before he exited the classroom leaving his classmate dumbfounded…

End of flash back…

_Tsk... No luck… I'll check the other's record later… _he thought while sitting under the shade of his beloved sakura tree…

"Natsume" a certain masked man appeared behind the tree… _Tsk… the devil is here…_

"What do you want… persona" he said in really irritated tone…

"You'll have a mission at 11 pm… you'll be partnered by Black magician…" then he disappeared in the darkness…

_Black magician…?? Never heard of that… tsk… I don't care who the hell __it is… I need to find that little girl now… _he thought as he stand on his sit preparing to leave…

11 pm at the northern forest…

"Where's the newbie…!" a certain fire caster asked really pissed…

"Calm down she'll be here soon" said the man in masked _Damn that squirt I'll swear if she get's here I'll freaking kill her…_

"kyaaaaaahhhhh" they heard a shout and turn their attention up then they saw a certain brunette falling… before falling to the ground persona already catch her…

"He…he..." she Lough nervously… then persona put her down… "Arigato Persona-Chii she said smiling…

"What the hell are you doing up there" persona said really pissed…

"Because when I was about to go here I saw this turtle on the top of that tree he can't go down that's why I help him… I didn't know that turtles can climb on tree…" she said showing the turtle on her hand… persona just sigh…

"you…re.." their attention turned to natsume who was pointing a finger on her…

Then she smile "yooohhh… natsume… Long time no see…" she said waving her hands…

Then natsume put his hand on his pocket… he look at the brunette she was wearing a checkerd black skirt a white polo 2 unbuttoned w/ black necktie (just imagine amu's uniform in black version w/out blazers) _kawaii _ he blushed then looked away… "We just saw each other last night…" he said in a cold tone…

"Ohhh…."she said… "I forgot… I thought it was last night…" she smile looking really stupid…

"It was last night!!" he said really irritated…

"Ohhh… I never thought it was last night…" she said holding her chin…

The two sweat drop…

"anyway this is your mission…" persona finally said… both of them look at him…

"steal an alice stone from the AAO you better move now were wasting time" he said then both nodded… when they were about to go persona stopped them…

"take this w/you…" he said putting a shoulder bag on mikan…

_I wonder what's inside maybe some device to control her mind… typical persona… _natsume thought

"Persona-chii what's inside??" mikan asked… that caught natsume's attention… _Did she just call him persona-chii?"_

"Snacks and Tea… If you get hungry along the way…" he said plainly… Natsume sweat drop… _Did he just said snacks and tea?? During the mission??"_

"and one more thing…"persona takes something in his pocket then began rubbing it on Mikan's both arms….

_It must be something that makes your alice 2 times stronger but reduces your life span _ _snacks and tea were just a camouflage… _he said to himself…

Then mikan ask again "Persona-chii what's that??" then natsume look at both of them waiting for his answer… _this is it his going to reveal his true intension…_

"off lotion" he said emotionless… natsume fall anime style… "there might be a lot of mosquito in their head quarters… better to be sure" he said plainly… _okay this is it I mustt be hearing things I'll check the doctor tomorrow…_

"arigato persona-chii…" mikan said w/a bright smile…

Persona just nodded… and they began to go their way…

Meanwhile in front of aao headquarters…

"tsk… there's so many guards" natsume said looking really irritated… they were on the top of a branch natsume was standing looking for a chance to sneak in while mikan was sitting wiggling her toe not caring for her surroundings… until…

"Natsume!! Look!! Look..." said mikan really exited… natsume turn his attention to the brunette…

"a white butterfly… how beautiful… I wonder if spring is coming" she said looking at a white butterfly while smiling looking really stupid her eyes were just lines…

A vain pop on natsume's head… "Nee!! Kimi (you)… if you have time looking at a stupid butterfly why don't you just help me finding a way to enter their stupid head quarters!!" he said really really pissed…

Then mikan look at natsume confused "why do we need to find another entrance if there's a big one in front…??" she asked…

Another vain popped on natsume's head "are you stupid or what!! Why do we have to enter there!!" he said 2x pissed…

"What are you talking about natsume?? Were going to enter at the main entrance because were going to go inside… what's the use of that door if no one will enter…" she asked confused…

Another vein popped on natsume's head this time its double "I know it's a damn door!! But were here to steal something not to take a tour!! Have you ever heard a thief that sneaks on the front door!!" he said 4x really pissed…

An exclamation point popped on Mikan's head before saying "ahhh… naruhodo!! (I got it!" she said putting her fist on her other hand… (Stupid girl)

Natsume was really red from boiling until he finally snapped "JUST SHUT UP!! LIITLE GIRL!!" he shouted that was heard by the whole people in aao head quarters…

Then a siren began ringing and guards shouting that there was an intruder…

"aaaawwww… now look what you done natsume!! We were found" she said pouting…

"and who do you think fault is this?" he said irritated… then they proceed to go inside… natsume wear his black cat mask… while mikan wear her mask similar to person but w/ a design of clover and spade on both side…

Natsume were burning the guards that go on their way while mikan was poking the guards w/a stick checking if still alive… until…

"shit!! Were trapped" he said backing they were surrounded by tons of guard then mikan stand then smiled at them then they all collapse…

"what the hell happen!" natsume asked looking at now unconscious guards… he looked at mikan then she smile…

"don't worry about them they're just asleep…" she said brightly… natsume notice cards on various parts of the guards body…

They arrive in front of the room were the alice stone is located when natsume were about to go inside she was stopped by mikan…

"Why" he asked… then she throws a joker card on a red button and it was split in half… "Lasers" she said…

Then natsume go near to get the Alice stone it was sealed by a glass… he pick up a knife then make a whole to get the stone it was a beautiful stone w/the colour of crimson…

Then he turned around to see mikan… then his eyes widened… when he see the brunette sitting on the floor drinking a tea and eating a cake…

Then he snapped… "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!"

"Are you blind!! I'm having my midnight snacks…" she said sipping her tea…

"Are you NUTS!! Were in a mission!!" he said…

"So??" she asked looking at him taking a bite of her cake…

Natsume sigh then he dragged mikan outside…

"CHOTTO MATTE!! Natsume im not yet finish eating!!"

They reached outside the headquarters…

Mikan was already standing both her hands were on her waist…

"Mooouuu!! At least you should have let me finished my cake!!" she said pouting…

"you can eat another when we go back… polka… dots…" he said as he smirked…

Then mikan stop on walking she looks down…

Then natsume also stop from walking then look at the brunette "what's wrong little girl??" he asked looking at mikan who's eyes were covered by her bangs…

Then natsume saw a fire on Mikan's background… "NA…..TSU….ME…"

Natsume back away a few steps then a card flew on his face almost hit him…

"cho…chotto… ma…tteee… polka… I… was just joking… don't take it seriously" he said nervously…

Then mikan stepped forward then natsume stepped backward… then started to run then mikan chased him….

"NNAATTSSUUMMEE!! HHHEEEEEEEENNNNNNTTTAAAAAAAAIIIIII!!"

After the mission…

Mikan gave persona the crimson alice stone…

"squirt… prepare yourself for the fight the day after tomorrow…"he said in serious tone…

"I know…" she said smiling… persona nod…

When he was about to leave… mikan stopped him "were are you taking the stone??" she asked…

"To the president… Why??" he asked looking at her hazel orbs…

She sigh "I thought it will be a good earrings" she said looking upset…

Persona sweat dropped…

Next morning…

On a certain sakura tree a raven haired boy was reading his precious manga… it was their break…

"Natsume… yooohhh" The brunette greeted him…

"what do you want polka dots??" he asked… w/out looking at her…

"Let's have a Date…" she said smiling… he was shoked by her statement… "eeeehhh??"

End Chapter 3…

Next Chapter- a date w/ the black cat, to weeks sleep…


	5. a date w natsume, 2 weeks sleep

Chapter 5(Date w natsume; asleep for 2 weeks)

Chapter 5(Date w natsume; asleep for 2 weeks)

At the class 2b…

The class 2b are having their daily classes as always… everyone was listening at their teacher's discussion… except for a certain fire caster… his thoughts are away from their discussion but it was on a certain brunette…

_I wonder what she means by that…_ He thought…

Flash back…

"Eeeeehhhh?!" said a raven haired boy….

"I said let's have a date" said a certain brunette leaning closer that made him blush…

He stand up then look away to hide his blush before saying "what's that all of a sudden??" He manage to say…

The brunette look at the scenery in front of them before saying "Because I might be sleep for a while…" she said still looking at the scenery…

Her words caught his attention then he look at her…

End of flash back…

Then Natsume ask the blond beside him "nee… ruka what time is it??" the blonde look at him confused before answering "10:30"

_I still have 1 hour before we meet I have to prepare now_… he thought before leaving the classroom…

"Hyuuga-san where are you going??" the teacher asked but was too late because he already exited the room… the whole class were in silence looking at the back door…

Until a certain mind reader grin then say "he has a date"

"Eeeeehhhh?!" the whole class look at him in disbelief…

At natsume's room…

"I need to change now I don't wanna be late…" he said to himself…

After dressing… he already exited his room… he was wearing a black polo shirt w/ white collar and black sneakers…

At the sakura tree…

"Your late natsume" Mikan said while pouting… she was wearing a plain white dress w/out straps… she was wearing a white flip flops… for her hair she has a white clip w/a rose as design then she carry a small purse … (Simple is best… I guess??)

_Kawaii…_ he thought before saying "it can't be help right?? I have classes I just skip… and it's your fault…" he said pointing a finger at her…

She just pout "mooouuu…"

At the grand central…

They were sitting under the shade of a tree… natsume was reading manga and stealing glances at mikan… while mikan was holding three ice creams licking it simultaneously…

"Mooouuu… this is delicious…." She said licking one of the ice cream… "this one is delicious too" she said licking at the other one "this one too" she said licking at the 3rd one…

"I can't believe you polka dots… normal person can't eat 3 ice creams at once" he said looking at her….

"Demo I can't pick… I like them all" she said smiling brightly…

Natsume sigh…

Flash back…

"Natsume let's some ice cream" mikan said dragging natsume to the stall…

"Which flavour do you want mam…" said a vendor smiling at her…

"Chocolate!!" she said happily the stop… "demo I also like the strawberry…" she said looking at it then "I also like the cookies and cream" she said gazing at the three…

"Hurry up and choose polka dots!!" he said impatiently…

"Jaa… I'll just take all of them…" she said smiling brightly…

Both the vendor and natsume sweat drop…

End of flash back…

"Let's go!! Let's stroll again!!" she said happily after finishing her ice creams…

Then they both stand and started to take a tour…

After 2 hours of walking…

They were now sitting on a bench… then natsume broke the silence…

"polka dots… wait for me here… I'm going to buy something…" he said then mikan nod…

After a minute of walking natsume enter a certain jewellery then bought a gold necklace w/a sakura pendant and a ruby stone at the middle…

Back at mikan

She was standing and holding a tree trunk… _this tree… is going to die soon… _she thought looking at the tree until arms were wrapped on her and put something on her neck…

She look at the raven haired boy… then he look away to hide his blush… but mikan notice it and just smiled before saying "Arigato"…

"let's go home it's getting dark…" he said walking away… mikan just nod before following him and hold onto his arms…

At the bus…

They were sitting 3 rows at the back… mikan was sitting beside the window while natsume was sitting beside her…

Mikan was looking at the scenery outside the window… then glance at natsume… she noticed him sleeping then smiled at his sleeping face…

She look again outside the window the she hold her necklace then a frown form on her lips… _I'll win tomorrow… I'll definitely win… _

Next Morning…

"Krrrrriiiiinnnnggg"

"Hmmmmm… I still want to eat more" said the brunette who was still sleeping…

"Krrrrriiiiinnnnggg"

Mikan finally open her eyes then she turn off her alarm clock before sitting on the edge of her bed… then she looked at her calendar then frown…

_It's finally time huh…_

Meanwhile…

"Mikan-chan are you ready??" asked the director smiling…

"Hhhhaaaaiiiii!!" mikan answered w/ her usual bright smile…

"Be prepared I won't go easy on you" he said while proceeding to his fighting pose…

Mikan also took her fighting pose…

Then they began exchanging blows… while persona was watching them worriedly…

After 1 hour…

Mikan was already using her alice she keeps throwing ice dagger that always miss…

A while later…

Mikan already have several bruises while the president only receives some scratches…

After 4 hours of fighting

Mikan was already kneeling on the grass and panting really hard… persona was looking at her really worried…

"It's true that your power was really beyond for monster but you still have no match on a Kami-Sama" the president said looking at her…

Then mikan smirked before standing and wiping the blood on her lips… then she look at the president W/a small smile form on her lips…

"Jaa misete yaru… (Then I'll show it to you)… Nani ga Kami-Sama… (What is God)"…

"Don't mock me!!" he said the rushed at the brunette… he release a really strong punch but was blocked by her both hands… then his whole arm suddenly become an ice…

Both him and persona widened his eyes… "WHAT THE!!"… Mikan just smirked at this the kick him in the stomach… making him flew knocking down some trees…

Then they began exchanging blows again this time it's Mikan's advantage…

After 2 hours…

The president was already panting really hard his left arm right shoulders and right foot was already turned into an ice… in one blow he would be knock down already…

Mikan began her moved and rushed at the president but before she reached him she already collapse…

"MIKAN!!" Persona catches her before she fall on the hard ground…

At the Sakura tree…

_That polka dots… she didn't show up today…_ a certain raven haired boy thought while thinking at a certain brunette… _her words bothered me…_

Back to mikan…

The brunette was lying on her bed while persona was sitting beside her and the president on the other side there was bandage all over his body…

"Do you think her Alice was shortening her life span??" asked the president looking at the masked man…

"Iye… I don't think so…" said the masked man looking at the brunette… "she can use her alice as much as she want…" he continued…

"Then why??" asked the president look directly on his eyes…

"You saw her alice earlier right??" persona asked now looking at the director…

"Yes… it was powerful… just like a Kami-Sama... But what about it??" he asked looking back…

"It's true that her power was like a Kami-Sama but her bode is still for a 10 yrs. old girl…" he said looking at mikan…

"Then are you saying that her Alice is too strong that her body can't take it??" he asked…

Persona nod before saying "we should prevent her for using her Alice… because if she drained all her energy it might cause her trouble or for the worst she might die…"

2 weeks later…

"Mikan are you awake??" Asked persona…

mikan slowly open her eyes then she saw 2 figures… it was persona and the president…

"hmmmmm… persona-chii?? President-san??" she look at them confused while rubbing her eyes…

"you were sleeping for 2 weeks…" persona said…

"WHAT!! 2 WEEKS!!" she said eyes widened…

"Calm down Squirt…" he said irritated…

"I can't believe I missed 42 meals!!" she said really upset…

The two fall down anime style…

At the sakura tree…

Natsume was sitting on his usual position under the tree reading his manga but his mind was drifted off somewhere…

_Its been two weeks already where the hell did that polka dots go… damn it!!... I can't concentrate… I' have been thinking of her 24/7 God natsume give me a break… _he scold himself until…

"Natsume!!" mikan jumped out of no where w/her usual bright smile… that startled natsume but manage to keep his cool…

Then natsume poked her forehead before saying… "where have you been little girl??"

Mikan smiled "aaaaaawwwwwwww….. Why?? Did you miss me??" she said giggling…

Natsume blushed at this… "Just answer me" he said irritated looking directly at her hazel eyes…

Mikan Smiled Before saying "I already told you that I'll be sleeping for a while …right??"

End chapter 5…

Next chapter: Mikan's past


	6. Mikan's past

Chapter 6…

Chapter 6…

Dadah- I make Mikan's past similar to Robin's past (one piece) it's just that I've change some detail…. I put Hisoka as my special guess…

Chapter 6(Mikan's past)…

At natsume's room…

_Look it's the Black cat…_

_Stay away from him or you'll be burn to death…_

_I heard that he burned his own village…_

_Can you believe that?? He's heartless…_

"_Stop!! Stop it!!" _A certain raven haired boy said to his dream…

Everything fade in black as he saw a little boy w/ raven hair standing beside a tree watching a burning village…

He watch it w/ the boy beside him there was silence when the little boy break it and face him his bangs were covering his bangs… before saying _No one can save you…_

Then everything faded in white when he started to open his eyes…

_Tsk… that dream again… _He thought while looking at his right hand while his left was on the back of his head… _No one can save me… huh??_

He then stand and started to walk to a certain a sakura tree after a few minutes of walking he reach his destination the position his self under the shade of the tree…

Then he look at his watch and read… _10:30 pm??_ _I can't sleep anymore…_ he said to himself…. Then he put his manga on his face thinking about his dream…

Until…. "Natsume… yooohhh…." He take the manga off his face to see a brunette in front of him their faces were few inches away… he look at her w/out emotions…

"What do you want polka dots??" he said before putting his manga back to his face…

"Nothing!!" she said happily while raising her right arm… then she sit beside him…

"Natsume talk to me… im soooo bored…" she said while tugging his sleeve…

"Leave me alone polka…" he said coldly…

"Deeemmmooo….. I'm soooo boooaaard…" she said pouting…

"Then go away and do what you want" he said irritated…

"Deeemmmooo… naaaaatttsssuuummmeee… You're alone here… you maybe sad… let's talk…" she said pouting… until natsume finally snapped… and pinned her to the tree…

"Listen little girl... you don't now anything about me… so you better keep away!!" he said to her looking directly at her orbs… her face was shocked from the sudden out bursting of natsume but the she smiled…

"I know… everything about you…" she said smiling… "And that includes your past…" she continued…

"If you know everything about me…. Then keep yourself away from me… if you don't wanna be dragged by my darkness… no one can save me anyway…" he said still looking directly at her hazel orbs…

Then a frown formed on Mikan's smiling face… before saying "you're really weak aren't you??"

Natsume was still looking at her…

"Drowning your self in the darkness, trapping yourself in the past…" she said looking directly at her orbs…

Natsume smirked… "How can you say that… you don't know how it feels… you who live in a simple life… What would you now?!" he said now serious…

Then mikan smirked… then she free herself in his trapping arms…

She walks 2 steps away from Natsume… then natsume follow her in his eyes…

Then she face natsume "then I'll show it to you…" she said w/out any hint of emotion… "my past" she continued…

"Eh?" he said confused…

Then she put a necklace that connects him w/her… and in the middle there's a small clock… (just imagine the one that harmonie uses from Harry potter and the prisoner of Azkaban)

Then everything went dark… and in a flash they were both in an unfamiliar place in the middle of the forest…

Then there they saw a little girl… her eyes was hazel and her hair has the same colour as her hair… she was sitting under a tree reading some books…

Natsume stared in shock… "That… was…" he said pointing at the girl but was cut off…

"Me from five years ago" she said emotionlessly looking at the girl in front them…

_A time traveller huh?? _He said to himself…

They were both looking at the girl until… something red was thrown on little Mikan's face… Then not too far from the little girl… were a bunch of kids throwing rocks and tomatoes on her face…

"Monster!!" one kid said "get away from our village!!" said the other… "you daughter of the devil!!" said the other then they throw another tomato and it hit her face making a red liquid on her forehead… she just look at them then sigh…

The she snapped her fingers then an ice cube formed in the air… then she waved her hands the ice cubes hit the children causing hem to run…

"We'll be back!!" the other children said before running w/ them…

Little mikan wipe the tomato on her face then continue reading her book…

"I can't believe kid's at that age knows how to bully…" natsume said while putting his hand inside his pocket… mikan just nodded…

"Anyway… what are you reading??" he asked looking at mikan…

"book for archaeologist…" she said plainly…

"in that age…??" he asked… mikan nod… then they both look again to the girl who was reading…

After a minute a woman on 40s approach her… her hands on her waist… looking really angry…

"mikan!! My son said that you hit him w/ ice cubes when they are not doing anything!!" she said really angry…

"Oi…oi… the kids started what's up w/that hag!!" natsume said in disbelief…

Mikan just stared at her small self…

Then the little mikan just sigh and smile at the woman before saying… "things doesn't always the way it is from what is seems…" the woman was out of words then mikan walk outside the woods…

At little Mikan's house…

"Obaa-san… tadaima…" little mikan said as she enter the house…

"Mikan I'm going outside for a while… I left a bread on the table… and clean the house while I'm out I want it clean…" said a woman in her 40s she is wearing a red dress… she looks like she was going to attend a party…

Mikan smile before saying "hai… obaa-san…"… then the woman exited the house…

Mikan and natsume was outside the house watching the two… they were on a branch near the window of a house… natsume was standing supporting himself to its trunk… while mikan was seating beside him…

The little mikan started polishing the floor… until droplet of waters fall from her face…

"your crying" natsume said while looking at the girl inside the house… mikan just nod…

"I guess your having a hard time back then" natsume said still looking at little mikan wiping the floor…

"No…that's not the reason why I'm crying…" mikan said…

Natsume look at her confused… "then why??"

"It's my birth day… that's why…" she said…

_She's alone in her birthday… I guess that makes sense… _he thought to himself while looking at mikan then to little mikan…

After a while of cleaning

Little mikan go outside the house… then mikan and natsume followed her… after a few minutes of walking they finally arrived at a big house…

"What's that??" natsume asked… pointing at the house in front them…

"It's a library bunch of archaeologists have their meeting there" she stated…

"Archaeologist?? What are you doing w/them??" Natsume asked looking at mikan…

"Im one of them…" she said "archaeologist…" she continued..

"That's impossible!! You're just a 5 yrs old back then" natsume said in disbelief…

"I pass the exam in perfect score that's why I become one of them" she answered…

"You're really unpredictable" natsume said looking at mikan to the little girl…

Little mikan open the door to the library… and found nothing but darkness When she opened the light…

"Happy birthday mikan-chan!!" said a group of archaeologist and in front of them is an old man holding a cake…

"Happy 6th birth day mikan-chan" the old man said smiling…

"Professor" Little mikan said and smile…

Next morning…

Little mikan woke up hearing explosions everywhere…

She stand up and look outside seeing canon balls exploding everywhere…

At mikan and natsume…

"what the hell is that??" natsume said almost fall on the branch…

"This island is called hinamizawa…" she said looking at her surroundings expressionless…

Natsume widened his eyes "HINAMIZAWA!! YOU SAY!!" he said in shock…

"The one that was erased in the map 4 yrs ago?? Because of a rumoured syndrome??" he said looking at her…

"It's a lie…" she said looking down her bangs where hiding her eyes… she was clenching her fist…

"The government bombed the Hinamizawa Island to get the Poneglyph…" she continued…

"Poneglyph??" he asked looking confused…

"Poneglyph is a stone it has an ancient writing in it… that tells about the hidden history only a few archaeologists can read it …" she stated…

"Why would the government want that?? And why would they need to bomb the island" he asked looking at her…

"poneglyph is just a stone but you can sell it in a large amount of money… they want to bomb this island because all of the people here in hinamizawa know about the poneglyph… if the government steal it people living here will protest and that would give them a bad reputation" she said…

"Just for their own sake?? I can't believe that the government itself was doing it" he said angrily clenching his fist

Back at little mikan…

Mikan ran outside the house heading to the library the two followed her…

"Professor!!" she shouted… as she see him and the other archaeologists tied on a rope but then stop when she saw another people and then she hide behind a tree watching what's happening…

"Just tell me where the hell is the poneglyph" a man in a government uniform said as he kick the old man in front him… beside him was a two man probably his body guard…

Little mikan ran to the professor…

"Don't hurt professor!!" she said depending him w/both hands…

"Why you brat!!" he was about to hit mikan then stopped and an evil idea popped on his mind then he grinned evilly…

He grabbed Mikan and point a gun on her head…

"if you don't tell where the poneglyph is I'll blow this little girl's head" he said smiling evilly…

"Mikan!!" shout the professor…

Back at natsume and mikan…

"Tsk!! Cowards!!" He said angrily then a fire came on his right hand… but mikan hold his hand and his fire disappeared…

"You can't interfere" mikan said looking at his eyes…

"Tsk!!" natsume said putting his hand on his pocket…

Back at little Mikan…

"Now old man!! Hurry up and decide!!" he said impatiently…

"Don't hurt her!!" a woman appeared behind them she has a hazel eyes that has the same colour as her hair it extend up to her shoulders…

"Yuka!!" said the professor… mikan look at the woman behind them…

"Don't hurt that girl… I will lead you to the poneglyph" she said…

"Yuka Sakura…" said the man evilly… mikan still looking at her…

Back to mikan and natsume…

"Yuka Sakura?" he said confused then looked at the brunette beside him…

"She's my mother" mikan said looking at the woman…

"But why aren't you w/ her??" he asked still looking at her…

"Because she leaves the island when I was still young… in search of the other half of the poneglyph… She's probably here when she heard that they will erase the Hinamizawa Island" she said…

Then they both look at the woman…

Back at little mikan…

The man let go of mikan then laugh evilly "Yuka Sakura… It's been a long time since you escaped from the government" he said smiling evilly…

"Follow me I'll lead you to the poneglyph" she said emotionlessly…

They follow her when they were about to go mikan spoke…

"Chotto" they look at her… "Are... are… are... you my okaa-san??" she asked looking at Yuka...

"What Yuka?? You have a daughter??" the man asked looking at her… "No maybe she's just mistaken…" she said hiding her eyes in her bangs…

"Tsk… weir child" said the man

"Don't you remember me?? I'm mikan sakura… I waited for many years" she said breaking into tears "I studied archaeology I can even read the poneglyph… so when you come back you can take me w/you" she said more tears fell into her eyes…

Yuka felt a drop of liquid fell into her eyes then she was kicked by the man "hurry up and lead us to the poneglyph!!" he said impatiently…

"okaa-san!!" mikan ran to her mother then throw an ice dagger to the man in front her that scratch his shoulder then he panicked…

"Aaaaahhhhh…. AAAAHHHHH… im gonna die! Im gonna die!!" he said running in circles…

"general calm down… it's just a scratch" said one of his subordinate then he calm down…

"You're going to regret this you and that filthy brat!!" he said pointing at the two…

"Call the main government and ask them to erase this island" he ordered then ran away…

When they were out of sight Yuka hugged mikan "Mikan!!" she said before breaking into tears… Mikan hugged back also crying "okaa-san!!"

Yuka look at mikan then wiped her tears before saying "listen to me mikan… run as fast as you can away from this island… you have to live mikan" yuka said crying…

"Then come w/ me okaa-san!!" mikan said looking at her eyes…

"I can't I have to do something here…" she said looking at the professor…

"NO WAY!! I DON'T WANT TO!! I DON'T WANNA BE ALONE AGAIN!!" she said hugging her mother… yuka hugged back…

"Listen to me mikan… you may be alone now… but soon your gonna fine someone who'll care for you" she said looking at her…

Mikan looked at her confused…

"No body is born alone… remember that… live and keep on smiling even thou your sad keep on smiling for the people around you" she said while smiling…

Mikan wipe her tears and also smiled… then an explosion was heard near them…

"RUN NOW MIKAN!!" she said letting go at the girl…

Mikan run away while wiping her tears… then she heard yuka said "LIVE MIKAN!! LIVE"…

After a few minutes of running mikan was now on the woods then she saw a small raw boat when she was about to ride on it she was surrounded by many men in black…

She backed out 3 steps… then the guards pointed her their gun when they were about to pull the trigger several cards flew on their face…

Mikan look at the source she saw a man wearing a magician's clothes and his hair was red and fixed upward… a small grin was on his face he was playing w/ the cards…

"who are you??" mikan asked the man…

The man jumps gently on the ground then go near her… then he patted her head then smiled… "Hisoka…" he said smiling…

"Hisoka…San??" she look at him…

"That's right Hisoka…" he said still smiling…

"Arigato… Hisoka-san" she said looking at his scary eyes…

Then he picked something on his pocket and give it to her… " I'll give you this…" he said handing her a deck of cards then said "Become stronger" then he walk away…

At mikan and natsume…

"so he's the reason why you use cards…" he said looking at the man who was walking in their direction…

"hey he's going here…" natsume said in panic…

Mikan just look at the approaching man…

Then Hisoka stand in front of her… natsume readied himself to fight him but mikan stop him…

Hisoka patted her head then smile "You have become stronger" mikan just stared at him w/out emotion then he laugh evilly before disappearing in front of them…

Back at little mikan…

Mikan was sitting on a raw boat… as she watch Hinamizawa turned to ashes…

Back to natsume and mikan…

They already go back to the present… when natsume was about to say something mikan cut her off… "It's just the beginning" mikan said while looking at natsume's orb… "Eh!?" then their surrounding's started to fade in darkness once again…

Their surroundings changed from the sakura tree to a street it was raining when they saw little mikan at a bench hugging her knees and freezing in cold…

"How many years have passed??" asked natsume looking at mikan… "1 year" said mikan looking at the little girl…

At little mikan…

Mikan was curled on the bench freezing in cold as she saw a cat near her…

"Why??" she asked the cat "are you hungry too??" she continued…

Mikan and natsume was looking at her when a raven haired girl w/out any emotion's walking to her way…

"Hey I know that girl" natsume said while looking at the raven haired girl…

"Imai Hotaru… She's in your class… she's my childhood friend…" she said looking at the girl…

Hotaru approach her then share her umbrella… Mikan looked up to her confused… then a small smile form on Hotaru's lips…

After 6 months…

"Hotaru… Koji-ojjisan… I'll go outside to buy the groceries…" mikan said preparing to leave…

"Take care Mikan-Chan" Said Koji (Hotaru's otou-san)

"Come back early baka" hotaru said w/out any emotion…

"Hhhhaaaaiiiii" she said happily as she exited the house…

After buying groceries… mikan headed home…

She opened the door "Tadaima" she dropped the groceries and her face was in terror when she saw Hotaru and Koji being held by various men in black…

"Mikan RUN!!" shouted hotaru at her… struggling to the man who was holding her…

"Mikan Sakura" said the man… She looked at the man her face was in horror…

"The only person that survive at Hinamizawa island" the man said grinning (the man was the one that ordered the main government to bomb the Hinamizawa)

"You bastard!! Let go of them!!" she shouted…

"I will…" then an evil grin was formed on his face…

"But in exchange you'll give me your life" he said grinning evilly…

Mikan sigh then look at him… "Wakata… (I understand)… I'll come w/ you… now let go of them!!"

Then they let go of Hotaru and Koji Then they tied Mikan's hand…

"Don't even try to use your Alice brat!! It has an alice barrier" he said looking at her…

Then they exited the house… "Mikan!!" shouted Hotaru but was too late…

At mikan and natsume…

"I really hate that bastard!!" he said clenching his fist… "I promise I'll burn him alive!!"

"Remember natsume you can't interfere no matter what you see…" mikan said…

"Tsk"

At the execution platform…

The general was dragging mikan at the stairs when she refuses to follow he would beat her up… then they finally reached the flat form… Mikan was already full of bruises because of the beating…

Mikan stop from walking… "Hurry up!!" he said kicking her stomach that makes her spit blood from her mouth…

"No!!" Mikan said Looking directly at his eyes…

The man snapped and pulls her hair…

"I don't care if you don't want to come!! Because you have no choice!!" said the man then kick her again making her flew… now she was facing backwards…

The man pulled her but failed he pulled her harder but failed again…

"What the!!" he said when he notices that she was biting the edge of the ground that prevents him from pulling her off…

That makes him snap once again the he kicked her so she would give up… he kicked her many times but failed….

At natsume and mikan…

Natsume was looking down his bangs was covering his eyes and he was clenching his fist… _I can't believe she suffers too much… when you always see her smiling happily…_

Mikan just stared at him then stared to her little self…

At Mikan…

After kicking her so many times he finally succeeds… then he pulled Mikan's hair and face her really irritated…

"Why do you want to leave so much!!" he said "You know more that anyone that your existence itself is a sin!!" he continued…

Mikan just smirk… "Then let's make a bet" she said looking at his eyes…

"Huh?!" he looked at her…

"Let's make a bet… if im going to die here…" she said looking directly at his eyes until….

"MMMMMMMIIIIIIKKKKAAAAAAANNNN" a boy's voice was heard…

Then mikan smiled "He's here" she said before collapsing to the ground…

Back to mikan and natsume…

They were already back at the present… then natsume suddenly hug her… he buried himself in Mikan's shoulder…

"Go…men" he said as he tightens his grip into mikan…

Mikan hug back and pat his head…

"Demo nee…" she said still hugging him…

"I believe… that no memories should be erase"… she said… "Even thou it hurts you so badly… because I believe… I believe that it will make you a stronger person in the future…" she continued before burring herself to natsume's shoulder…

Natsume nodded before saying… "I believe too…"

End of chapter 6

Next chapter- Reunited w/ hotaru; Welcome to class 2b


	7. Reunited w hotaru, welcome to class 2b

Chapter 7…

Chapter 7…

Dadah- The boy who shouts Mikan's name in her past was her childhood friend… I was thinking of making another rival for natsume I'm choosing between the three Toushiro (Bleach), Hiroto (Kirarin revolution) and Kilua (Hunter X Hunter)…

Chapter 7… (Reunited w/ Hotaru; Welcome to class 2b)

At Mikan's room…

"Knock… knock… knock"

"Stupid squirt!! Wake up… I have to tell you something!!" said a certain masked man knocking at the door… _Geez she sleeps like a rock…_

"Hmmmmm… I can't eat anymore… persona-chii…" She said mumbling to her sleep…

Persona heard this and sweat dropped… He knocks again several times… but failed to wake up the brunette…

Then Persona lost his temper and touches the door… Then the door dissolves into thin air…

He saw the brunette still sleeping… so he decided to take her himself to the president's office….

At the president's office…

Persona laid mikan on the couch in front of the president's desk…

Then after a few minutes of waiting mikan finally wake up from her deep slumber…

She sit on the couch and glance at the two persons in front her while rubbing her eyes… she was still on her pajamas…

"Arree… Persona-chii?? President-san??... What are you two doing in my room??" she said while looking at the two confused… still rubbing her eyes…

The president chuckles while a vain pop on Persona's head…

"The president's office is not your room!!" He said looking irritated (I Got the idea from bleach)…

"Ah… Soo dayo nee… (I guess your right…)" she said smiling really bright…

Persona sighs before saying… "You can now attend school tomorrow…"

"Waaa!! Honto?? Yaaatttaaa!!" She said happily while jumping and her hands was raised in the air…

The president chuckles again then "well… well… don't get too excited… I'll introduce you first to your adviser…" he said then….

"Miiikkkaaannn-chaaannnn" a voice was heard in the corridor… then they all turn their gaze to the door then a blonde appear wearing a frilly dress while panting…

"Nee… your mikan-chan right??" he said looking at the brunette… mikan just nodded looking confused at the blonde…

Then he smiled really brightly "kyaaaa… wakaru… wakaru… (I know it 2x)" he said then run to the brunette then started hugging her…

"Kimi wa hontoni kawaii nee... (You're really cute…)" he said while rubbing his face to the brunette… Mikan just sweat dropped…

Persona walk near them then he lifted mikan away from him… "You're scaring the squirt" while putting her on the floor gently…

"Demo… Mikan-chan wa sugoku kawaii (Extremely cute)" he said while pouting…

"Don't do that…. It's disgusting" he said w/ a disgusted face…

Then mikan interrupted… "Hajimimashte Sensei… (Nice to meet you… teacher)" she said while bowing… "Watashiwa… Mikan Sakura desu" She said while smiling…

"Nice to meet you too Mikan-chan… I'm Narumi sensei…" he said also smiling at her…

"Anyway… Narumi lead mikan-chan to her room…" he ordered the blonde man…

"Hhhhaaaaiiiii" He said smiling brightly…

"Do anything to squirt and you're a dead man!!" Persona said shotting him a death glare…

Narumi laugh nervously…

Outside the building…

Narumi was holding Mikan's shoulder… There was silence when narumi broke it…

"Your mother… was a good friend of mine…" He stated… sounding seriously…

Then mikan face him w/a bright smile "hm… I know" she said…

Narumi smiled back…

"Jaa... I'll call you otou-san" She said really happy…

"otou-san??" he looked at her confused…

Then she smile and nod before saying… "Because you're a good friend of my mother…"

Then he kneeled and hugged her tightly… "Go…men" He said his bangs covering his eyes…

"Nani ga (For what??)" she asked him confused…

"She died w/out me doing anything for her" he said as tears started to flow out of his eyes…

Mikan hugged back then smiled "She's not dead…" she said patting his back… "She's always alive here in our hearts" she continued…

Narumi tightens his grip to the brunette before saying… "Soo dayo nee…"

After a while

Mikan was sitting while sipping her tea and taking a bite on her cake and on the opposite side of the table was narumi doing the same thing…

"Mikan-chan" He said smiling brightly looking at the brunette…

The brunette looked back…

"I'll call the president of the class 2b to assist you around the campus…" he said smiling brightly…

She smiled back before saying… "Demo sensei… I prefer the accompany of a certain student…"

"Eh?" he said looking at her confused…

After a while (again)

Narumi was walking outside the campus and beside her was a certain raven haired girl… _tsk… this gay sensei… why do I need to accompany a new student… if he's not a teacher I would definitely hit him w/ my super upgraded baka gun!!..._

Then at the northern forest… she saw a table and two chairs on the opposite side and a brunette was sitting on one of them then the brunette looked at her at first she didn't recognize her until…

"Hoootaaaruuu!!" The brunette said running towards her…

_Mikan…_ she looked at the girl really shock…

When Mikan was about to hug her hotaru shot her w/ a baka gun… then mikan fell on the ground…

"Mooouuu… That's mean Hotaru!!" she said while rubbing her back… then she looked at hotaru who was looking down her bangs was covering her eyes…

"Hotaru?" she look at the raven haired girl confused… Then she was in shock when she saw tears falling on hotaru's cheeks…

Mikan hurriedly stand up before saying "hotaru?! What's wrong?!"

Then Hotaru look at her in the eyes before saying "You worried me too much!! You Bakaero!!" then she rub her eyes on her right long sleeves…

Mikan smiled and hug her patting her head gently… before saying (gomen… gomen nee… for worrying you too much"

More tears fall on hotaru's cheeks as she hugs back…

At the dormitory's hallway…

Mikan was walking w/hotaru that has her usual emotionless face…

"Your room will be at 403…" hotaru said w/out any emotions… "I can't believe a stupid girl like you will be a special star student" she continued…

Mikan smiled the said "It's because things aren't the way it…" but was cut off…

"Hai... hai… I heard that a billion times back then" she said still w/out emotions…

After a few minutes of walking they finally arrived at the door who has a card hanging written 403 and has a special star mark…

"Here it is" hotaru said…

Then mikan taken out her key card then opened the door…

"whoa!!" she said looking at the room "it was ten times bigger in my room back then…"

Hotaru just stare at it w/out any emotions…

The room has a flat satellite TV w/ couch, a comfort room a mini kitchen and a separate bed room… on her bedroom it was 3 time bigger than her previous room it has a double size bed and on the opposite side was a wardrobe and a study table beside the door was a big book shelf and she has a big glass window and in front it was a coffee table and two chairs on the opposite side…

They enter the room hotaru just sat on the edge of her bed while mikan was looking outside the window starring at a certain sakura tree… there was a complete silence…

Until Hotaru stand up preparing to leave the room…

"Hotaru" mikan called her and the raven haired girl look at her…

"Let's have a sleep over…" she said… Hotaru just smile at her…

The two girls were already sleeping on Mikan's double size bed… until…

Mikan open her eyes then checked if the raven haired girl is sleeping when assured that the girl was sleeping she stand up and wear a jacket from her wardrobe and exited the room w/out making noise…

At the sakura tree…

Natsume was sitting under the tree his face was covered by his manga… until he felt a presence in front of him he move his manga to see who is it the was shocked…

Mikan was kneeling in front of him only a few inches away from him… natsume panicked _what to do!! What to do!!_

Then snapped out to the reality when "boo" mikan tried to scare natsume but failed…

Then natsume manage to keep his cool before saying "What do you want polka dots!!"

"Nothing" she said smiling "just have some news for you" she continued…

"What is it now??" he said irritated…

"I just wanna say that I'm transferring to your class tomorrow…" she said happily while clapping her both hands…

"Hn… don't care" he said but in his thoughts _I'll be definitely her partner if not I'll burn that baka naru…_

"Booooo… Kawaii janaii (not cute)" she said while pouting… that made him blush…

Then mikan sat beside her… she was looking at the sky… "It's pretty isn't it??" she said…

Natsume look at mikan then to the sky filled w/ star… then nod…

Next morning…

The class 2b were noisy as usual until narumi enter the class twirling around w/his new weir dress the class sweat dropped…

"Class we have a new student" he started… the class were in silence…

"Mikan-chan you may now enter" Then the brunette enter the room… there was a complete silence when Mikan smile at them and said "Mikan Sakura desu"

Some guys have hearts on their eyes some were smiling back and some were saying she's cute…

"Any question about her??" narumi asked the students then the questions all beamed like what's her alice… what's her star rank… and if she has a boyfriend… narumi sweat dropped…

Then Mikan looked at Kokoroyomi then smiled… he smiled back the he stands… all the attention were averted to him…

She smiled before saying… "I have the Alice of ice and nullifying my star rank is a special star… I don't have a boyfriend currently because I'm still ten years old… That's what she said" He said pointing at the smiling brunette in front of them then he sit…

"Okay I guess that explain all of your questions… be kind to her… And mikan you're partner will be natsume…" he said then "Free time my beloved students… adieu" he said as he exited the room…

Then mikan walk towards her sit beside natsume… There was silence that filled the room…

Then mikan tap natsume… "Yooohhh!! Natsume long time no see!!" she said smiling while taking her seat…

The class was shocked of what she said…

"Your too loud little girl!! And it's not long because we just saw each other last night…" he said in a irritated voice… then he cover his face w/ his manga

"Ohhh!! I forgot" she said smiling…

"Eeeeeeeehhhhhhh" The class stared at them in shock…

Mikan was smiling at natsume when she saw the blonde boy beside natsume…

Then she smiled at him… "Nee… nee… Your ruka nogi… Right??" she asked him smiling…

Natsume was blushing madly under his manga because Mikan's hands were resting at his lap… while talking to ruka…

Back to mikan and ruka…

Ruka just nod… Mikan smiled at him that make him blush "waaahhh… wakaru… wakaru… You're the one who always hold a rabbit" she said patting the rabbit…

"I have decided" she said happily looking at ruka who was confused "about what??"

"I'll call you Ruka-pyon!!" she said smiling brightly…

"Why ruka-pyon" he asked looking at her…

"Because it's sugoku kawaii… and it fits you??" she said smiling "why you don't like it??" she asked w/ waters in her eyes that look like she was about to cry…

Ruka blushed more at this but manage to say… "I...Iiye… I'm fine by it… sakura-san" he said still blushing…

"Mooouuu!! CALLING ME SAKURA-SAN!! Ruka-pyon SUMANAII!! (Boring)" she shouted waving her both hands up and down… that makes her look like a little child…

"call me mikan-chan… nee… nee" she said smiling looking at ruka… ruka blushed again then nod before saying "h…hai… M...Mi...Mi...Mikan-chan"

"Waaahhh!! Urushii wa… Urushii wa… (I'm happy)" she said smiling happily…

"Because im so happy I'll give you this…" she said happily … she removed her hands from natsume's lap and wave it the slowly a rabbit that made from ice were formed… then she gives it to ruka then she smiled…

"A… arigato… saku… Mikan-chan" he said smiling nervously… mikan smiled back…

This irritated natsume… "Shut up polka dots" he said to her…

Mikan looked at him confused "why??"

This made natsume blushed… Then mikan saw it…

"Kyaaaaaahhhhh!! Natsume kawaii" She said while hugging natsume who was blushing madly… until…

A green haired girl approaches them… angrily…

"CHOTTO MATTE!! SAKURA-SAN" Shouted the girl at her…

Then mikan let go of natsume then rested her elbows on the desk and her chin on her both hands… then she smile "What's the matter permy-chan??" she said smiling at her…

"I as the president of natsume ruka fan club won't tolerate this action of yours!! Your bugging our beloved natsume and ruka-sama!! And for your information!! MY NAME IS NOT PERMY-CHAN!! MY NAME IS SU…" but was cut off by mikan…

"Sumire Shouda… 2 stars… and have the ability of cat dog alice" she said smiling at her that shocked the entire student in class except from some people…

"Anyway!! I won't forgive you for hugging natsume-kun I the president of natsume-ruka fan club is the only one allowed to hug him!!" she said angrily…

"ooohhh" said mikan then look at natsume "I never know you had a girl friend" she continued looking at natsume smiling…

"I don't have a girl friend that is as ugly as her" he said pointing at the girl…

Then sumire enter her world of doom while planting some mushroom w/the gloomy atmosphere…

"Natsume that's mean!!" she said pouting then looks at sumire w/ watery eyes… "Kowaii soo (poor)… Permy-chan"

"You're too loud… Strawberry…Pa...Te...Rns" said natsume smirking…

Then mikan throw something at natsume but he manage to catch it he looked at it in terror "card… and it's joker" he said nervously and looked at mikan her bangs were hiding her eyes…

"Yabbaii (this is bad)… Ruka got to go… she's serious…" then backed away few steps…

"eh?" ruka stared at him confused….

Then a fire appeared on Mikan's background… making natsume run… then mikan started chasing him…. "Nnaattssuumme!! HHEENNTTAAII!!" she shouted that was heard through out the school…

Everyone in class sweat dropped…

Break Time…

At the sakura tree…

Mikan was standing beside the tree looking at the darkening clouds… Then natsume appeared beside her…

"What are you doing polka?? It's going to rain soon" he asked her…

"Im looking for something" she said plainly…

"Of what" he asked her… _her face is different… I never saw that face before…_

"Im looking for stars" She said…

"Stars?! At this time… are you an idiot or what!!" he said irritated "There's no way you could find stars up there…" he continued…

Then mikan look at him… "Are you saying that they are not there??" she asked him…

"No they are there… but…" he said but was cut off…

"Your right…" she said then looks at the sky again "You can't see them but they are there that's why I'm looking for them" she continued…

He looked at mikan then to the sky… "Then I'll help you find it…" he said still looking at the sky"stars"

Then mikan looked at him then looked again to the sky then a frown was formed on her face… _Things that you can't see don't mean that they are not there… I have to prepare myself…_

End of chapter 7…

Next chapter-Tsubasa senpai and the special ability class


	8. Tsubasa senpai ,special ability class

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8…

Dadah- Mikan frowned because she knows that something bad is going to happen to the academy… and that is… well just wait for the next chapter…

Chapter 8… Tsubasa senpai and special ability class…

Mikan was staring outside the window while having her tea until…

"Persona-chii… what are you doing in my room… its still 5 am" she said while looking at the dark corner of her room…

A man appeared from the darkness and "Later after school you have to attend you respective club… I'll be your moderator for Dangerous ability class…" he said looking at the brunette who was sipping her tea…

"Oh about that…" she said while putting her cup on the saucer "I prefer to attend the special ability class" She continued…

"But your Alice and skills belong to the dangerous ability class…" He said…

She looked at him then grinned "don't forget I still have my nullifying Alice"

Persona sighs in defeat… "You're really is a selfish brat…" Mikan grinned wider…

"Then why did you prefer to go to special ability class" he asked her…

"Because they are interesting… that's why…" she said happily…

Persona frowned… "You can't lie to me…"

Mikan sigh then look at the window…

"I have to prefer… before Alice academy go down"

At Class 2b…

"Nice to meet you mikan-chan" Said the 2 girls w/ pink and raven hair in unison… "My name is…" said the pink haired girl but was cut off…

"You are Anna-chan…" she said pointing at the girl "Nonoko-chan" at the girl beside her "Yuu-chan" at the boy w/ glasses "and you are koko-chan" Pointing at the mind reader…

There are tint of shock that was seen in their face… But was quickly replace by a warm smile…

"Nee… Mikan-chan… why don't you eat w/ us" asked yuu…

"Waaahhh… Arigato yuu-chan… I'll go I'll go…" she said happily…

"Nee… Hotaru come w/ us…" she said looking at the raven haired girl…

Hotaru just nod…

At the cafeteria…

"Hmmmmm… so imai-san and mikan-chan knows each other" said the two girls in unison…

"Yhup… and hotaru is my beeeeeeessssssstttt frrrriiieeennnddd" she said happily while hugging hotaru who was eating her crabs…

"Hmmmmm… I didn't know that the ice queen would pick an energetic girl as a best friend… I guess the world is really unpredictable…" said koko while grinning… then hotaru shot him a death glare…

"He...he" he Lough nervously…

Then…

"Uuummm… minna… I'll be going know I forgot something" she said smiling then they all nod… then she headed to the exit of the cafeteria…

Hotaru just glared at the disappearing figure of the brunette…

At the northern forest…

Mikan was walking then she stops… "Persona-chii… why did you call??" she ask looking at a certain tree…

Then behind that tree a man in masked appeared…

"I have mission for you…" He said…

"Mooouuu…. Again?? SUMANAI!! (Boring)- She said while waving her both hands up and down…

"Stop whining…" He said looking irritated…

"Well what's the mission??" She asked looking at the masked man…

"You have to save an Alice student… he's name is shihodani Yuujirou… he's seven yrs. old... he has the Alice of making different kind of potion… he was kidnap by the aao" he said looking at her…

_That kid has the same Alice as Nonoko-chan… _

"That's weird…" she said holding her chin…

"What is??" he asked looking at her…

"Why the aao would kidnap a kid w/ such alice" she said looking seriously at persona as if the aao was planning something…

Persona nod… "I was thinking the same… but let's put that aside and focus on saving the brat"

"Did you already tell that to the black cat??" she asked…

"Not yet… I'll leave that to you…" he said… then mikan nod…

"And one more thing…" persona added… mikan looked at him…

"You'll be late for your class activities…" he said looking at her…

"WAAAHHHH!! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!!" she said in panic and started to run…

Persona sweat drop on this and decided to head on his own class…

Back at mikan…

Mikan was running in panic and she didn't notice she was lost already _waaahhh!! I'm lost!! Waaahhh kami-sama!! Save me…_

Then she tripped at something or rather someone…

The boy has a dark blue hair and has a star on his cheek…

The boy walks in her direction and extend a hand on her…

"Daijobu ka?? (Are you alright??)" He asked her… mikan stared at him… _Tsubasa andou he's known as a trouble maker a shadow manipulator… if im not mistaken he's also in special ability class…_

She held his hand and then stand… she look at him w/ teary eyes… both hands on her chin… Tsubasa was surprised at this…

"Help" she said in teary eyes…

"Eh?!" he said surprised…

At the school corridors…

"Gomen nee… Tsubasa senpai… for asking you to bring me to the class…" she said looking at her senpai…

"Don't worry about it… I'm heading to the same class anyway" he said smiling while patting her head…

At the special ability class…

Tsubasa open the door then was suddenly kicked by a girl in the face…

Mikan looked at the girl w/pink hair… _she's Misaki… Doppler ganger…_

Then Misaki look at her… "Are you the new student??" she asked mikan smiling…

Then mikan bowed at her… "Mikan Sakura desu" then she smiled…

"Kawaii nee… anyway we prepare a party for you…" she said smiling…

"Eh?" Mikan asked confused…

Then a banner suddenly pops…

"Welcome to special ability class!!" the class said in unison…

Mikan smiled at them…

After the party…

At the sakura tree…

Natsume was sitting on his usual place under the tree and then…

"Yoh!! Natsume!!" the brunette appeared in no where…

"Tsk polka dots…" he said looking away…

"Mooouuu… don't be a meanie…" she said pouting…

"Well… what do you want??" he said irritated…

"Ohhh… yeah… I almost forgot… we have a mission…" she said smiling at him…

"We have to save some Alice kid" she said then with that she disappeared…

At the northern forest…

"So you guys know what to do right??" persona looked at the two…

"Haaaaaaaiiiiiiii!!" mikan said happily…

"Hn" was all natsume said…

Then they wear their mask and began to leave jumping one tree to another…

At the aao head quarters…

Natsume started to burn the guards who go on their way… while mikan was just walking beside natsume humming some songs…

"Tsk… damn polka dots stop humming and help me here!!" he said really pissed while burning a man…

"Ohhh… Don't tell me you can't do it w/out me?? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk… that's why boys are beyond help" she said in a teasing tone…

A vein pop on natsume's head "Tsk… Just shut up and watch!!"

"That's mean natsume!! Telling me to help you then shut up and watch… tsk… tsk… tsk…" she said shaking her head left and right….

After defeating some guys… they enter a room and saw a kid tied w/ rope…

Mikan untied the rope then the kid hugged her crying… "My otou-san… sobs… save him…"

"Where is he??" he asked the boy then pointed a door…

"Okay lead us the way… we will save your otou-san" she said smiling at the boy…

"Oi…oi… is that included in our mission??" He said irritated…

"Why?? If you're scared you can g home now…" she said smirking…

Then a vain popped on natsume… _okay… that pisses me off…_

"Don't under estimate boys" he said heading to the door…

After being trapped by a room that water flows… being chased by a hugged rock… almost hit by a throwing blades being trapped by a room that's o fire… and being chased by dogs…

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP W/ THIS PLACE!!" natsume said irritated…

"It is what you call classic…" she said smiling brightly…

"That room... that's where they brought my otou-san…" the boy said pointing at a door…

They went inside then they were surrounded by tons of guards the boy hides on Mikan's back…

Then mikan and natsume started attacking the guards… mikan throwing cards and natsume burning them…

After beating all of them… they heard a man spoke from the speaker…

"Just as expected from the black cat and black magician… you beat all my guards and pass all of the traps… said the man…

"Where's my otou-san?!" said the boy shouting…

"Oh that trash?? I already kill him… trash should be dispose before they rot!!" he said laughing evilly…

The boy started to cry… "You bastard!! I'll kill you!! I'll avenge my father!!" he shouted as more tears come out…

Then mikan look at him… until…

"You know I really hate being look down…" Natsume said looking at a glass window…

Mikan look at him then smirked… "Yeah… I also feel the same way"

Then natsume bend his shoulders then mikan jump on him reaching the glass window…

"Nee?? Baldy??" she said as she saw a reflection of a fat old bald man watching at them then she throw a card that broke the window then mikan dragged him down…

"What?!" the man said surprised then mikan throw him down and he hit the wall hard…

Mikan come down then the man look at them in fear…

"Don't kill me!! If you want money? I'll give you as much as you want!!" he said pleading for his life…

"You bastard!! You kill otou-san" he said then pick up a gun and pointed the gun at him…

Then the man smiled evilly "are you sure you want to do that??" he said while pointing at natsume who was surrounded by tons of guards pointing their gun at him…

"Would you let your little friend die??" he said still smiling evilly… the boy look at natsume then to the guy in front him… "Go…gomen… but I have to avenge my father…." He said… he's hands were shaking…

"Oi…oi" the man said nervously

Mikan look at the boy then sigh _why can't he understand??_

Then she walks towards the boy and holds his hand and place it near the man to insert the gun in his mouth…

The man becomes more nervous…

Then the boy looks at her confused…

"If you shake that much… you'll miss the target in that range… that's why you have to shot him inside his mouth to be sure…" she said looking at the boy…

The boy was still looking at her…

"But are you okay w/that??" Mikan said…

"Huh?" the boy said confused…

"if you shot that guy you'll see his brain scattered swimming in blood and that face will hunt your mind forever… are you prepared for that??" she asked him…

"O…o…of course" he said still shaking… then looks at the man in front him…

Mikan sigh… Then she pulls out a gun on her skirt and pointed it in the boy's head…

The boy was surprised at this… "What's the meaning of this?!" he asked…

Mikan just look at him "if you kill that man my friend there will be killed so just like you I'm seeking for revenge…" she said w/out expression…

"But… I'm not the one who will kill him" he said defending himself…

"But it's still the same… out of the million people here… that guy over there is one of the most important for me… that's why It's natural for me to seek for revenge… when you killed that man my friend will be killed then I'll kill you after that one of those men will kill me… all of us will die here in a blood pool… that's what happen when you seek for revenge… now what do you want to do??" she asked the boy…

The boy put out the gun on his mouth then hug mikan and he started to cry… "Go… sobs… men…" he said tightening the grip then she smiled and pat his head…

The man was about to get the gun when someone step on his hand then she looked at the owner and saw a crimson eyes staring at him… then he looked behind natsume and found the guard unconscious from burn…

After the mission…

Outside the president's office…

"I can't believe even you also say meaningful words sometimes" he said in a teasing tone… while looking at the brunette…

"Mou… what do you mean even me??" she said while pouting… that make natsume laugh…

After a while of walking they reached outside the building there was silence… until natsume broke it…

"So where did you get those words" he said looking at mikan…

"Nothing in particular…" she said and looks at the window outside the president's office…

"I just think that revenge is boring…" she said still looking at the window… "No matter what your reason is… a kill is still a kill" she continued…

Then she walks 3 steps ahead of natsume before turning back to look at him then she smiled…

"I think it's more fun to look forward to your future than living yourself to the past… deshou??" she said smiling then started to walk away…

End of chapter 8…

Next chapter…central town w/ youichi and natsume…


	9. central town with natsume and youichi

Chapter 9…

Chapter 9…

Dadah- Yhup… The last part I got the idea from hantenko yugi episode 2 I guess… I just love that story… and I got some of my scenes from random anime…

Chapter 9… "central town w/ natsume and youichi"

"Ohayo minna!!" greeted a certain brunette… the class turn to her and greeted her back…

"OHAYO!! HOTARU!!" She greeted hotaru…

"You're too loud… baka" she said w/out emotion…

"Mmmmoooouuu… hotaru meanie" she said pouting waving her hand upside down…

Then the girls began shouting "Waaahhh… Natsume-sama… Ruka-sama!!"

Mikan approach the two boys that just enter the room…

"Ohayo natsume… ohayo ruka-pyon" she greeted smiling brightly…

"Ohayo… mikan-chan…" Ruka greeted smiling back…

"Hn…" was natsume's reply…

The two went to their appropriate place…

Then Mikan went to her friends and talk to them… until…

"Onii-chan" said a certain boy w/ grey hair…

"Youichi…" said natsume looking at the boy…

The boy went to natsume and sit on his lap…. Then natsume start to pat his head…

"Youichi-kun!! Come to onee-chan!!" said a certain perm haired girl… while running to youichi…

"Keep away from me… ugly…" he said then demon spirits started to chase her…

"Waaahhh!!" she shouted running in circles…

Then the boy notice a certain brunette then he got off in natsume's lap and started walking towards the brunette the class looked at him confused then he tug Mikan's skirt…

"onee-chan" he said then mikan turned to him then smile "youichi-kun…" she said then she lift youichi… the class looked at them surprised while thinking…_it's the first time youichi-kun called a girl onee-chan besides from ugly and hag…_

Then mikan went to her sit still holding youichi… youichi was hiding his face on Mikan's face while holding both of her sleeves…

Natsume look at the two… _I didn't know polka know youichi…_

"Your mean onee-chan… leaving me in my room w/out saying anything…" he said still burying himself to Mikan's chest…

Mikan smile "Gomen nee youichi-kun… you're too cute when you're sleeping that's why I didn't bother to wake you up" she said patting his head…

Yoichi look up to her then "I want to go to central town…" he said…

Mikan nod then smiled…

"Natsume… let's go to central town" she said looking at natsume…

"Whatever…" he said w/out looking at her… then…

"Chotto matte!! Sakura-san!!" said a certain perm haired girl her hands on her waist…

Mikan looked at her confused…

"Why do you need to bring natsume-kun w/ you!!" she shouted at her…

Mikan smile "Because jin-jin said you can't go to central town w/out you're partner"

At the central town…

The three were walking somewhere at the central park…youichi is at the middle of the two while holding their hands…

Then youichi stop from walking… the two look at him…

"What happen… youichi-kun??" mikan asked him…

"I'm hungry" he said looking at mikan…

Mikan smiled at him "then let's eat"

At a restaurant…

The tree was sitting at the end corner…

"May I take your order??" Said the waitress smiling at them…

"I want fish and chip" youichi said…

"I'll take water… I'm not hungry" natsume said…

"Are you sure natsume…" mikan asked him…

Natsume just nod…

Mikan smiled "then I'll take pasta…"

"Make it big"

"And ham and cheese pizza"

"And then sizzling sisig w/ extra rice" she said smiling…

The three sweat drop… then…

"You're eating too much polka dots!!" natsume said really irritated…

"Demo I'm hungry" she said pouting…

"But that's just too much!!" natsume said…

The meal has arrived…

Mikan looked at her meal while frowning… "Just as I thought" she said…

"I told you… you ordered too much" natsume said…

"No that's not it…" she said still frowning…

"Just as I thought it's not enough" she said…

The two sweat drop…

"What the hell polka dots!! Where the hell will you put all of that!!" he said irritated…

After the meal…

They were sitting under a tree… youichi was sleeping on Mikan's lap…

Mikan was smiling while patting the young boy's head…

Natsume was look at the two… _Just as I thought _

Mikan saw natsume looking at her then she smiled at him…

A small smile was formed on his lips _I like her…_

Next morning…

At the class 2b….

"Tomorrow… before the Alice festival a famous singer will visit us here… he is a former Alice student… I think you all know him… That guy is Reo…" said jino…

The girls were started talking to each other on how exited they are… except for certain girls we know…

And on the back of the class a certain brunette was frowning… _what the hell is the aao planning… I have to find it out before they succeed…_

Natsume was looking at her w/ concerned eyes…

At the special ability class…

"We have to prepare what we are going to do for special ability class this year…" said Misaki happily…

"Yaaaayyyy!!" the class said excitedly…

"But what are we going to do??" said a random student…

Then the atmosphere suddenly changes into a gloomy state… until…

"How about we do an RPG??" said a certain brunette smiling…

"That a good idea!!" said Misaki happily…

"But can we make it we only have 4 days… do you we could make it until then??" said Tsubasa…

"We can do it… if all of us will help" said mikan smiling…

"Yeah!! Let's do our best" said a random student…

"Yeaaahhh!!" said the class in unison…

After a while…

The whole class were busy preparing the props…

"Mikan can you get some boxes from the teacher's office??" said Tsubasa…

Mikan nod then smile and headed to the teacher's office…

After getting the boxes mikan was walking while carrying a lot of boxes that already covered her face… then…

BUMP!!

She bumps at something or rather someone…

"Ittaaii..." mikan said while rubbing her back…

"Are you okay??" said a man extending his arm…

Mikan looked at the man…. He has a red hair… _he's already here huh?? Reo…_

Mikan smiled at him then took his hand…

"A… ano… gomen nasaii…" mikan said while bowing her head…

"No… don't worry about it… it's my fault anyway…" he said…

Mikan smiled at him…

Reo looked at her confused… "You don't know me??" he asked…

"Gomen I don't know you…" mikan said still smiling…

Reo smiled back _this girl is interesting…_

"Here I'll help you lift those…" he said grabbing some boxes…

"Arigato" mikan said smiling…

After a while of walking…

"You shouldn't lift too much… you'll get in trouble… and another thing it will hide your cute face…" he said smiling at the brunette…

"So dayo nee… if I hide myself behind those boxes… I'll get in trouble" she said smiling… "So dayo nee… Reo-san"

Reo looked at her… "I thought you don't know me??" Reo asked…

Mikan smiled at him… "It' written in your clothes…" she said pointing at the name card on his shirt…

End chapter 9

"gomen nee… if it's kind of boring…"

Next chapter… injured black cat…That guy is Reo…


	10. Injured black cat, That guy is Reo

Chapter 10…

Chapter 10…

Dadah-this chapter was from alice academy TV series I just rewrite some part…

Chapter 10… "Injured black cat, that guy is Reo…"

Outside the academy…

A black limousine was seen in the way until they were stop by certain men in black…

Then a boy w/ black cat mask appears on top of the car and throws some fire at the men in black…

When he was about to go he was shot at the lower stomach but didn't mind it and throw a ball of fire at the still conscious man…

After the mission…

"Did you finish it??" said a man in masked…

Natsume just nod… then…

"Ah!" said natsume holding the shot part…

"What happen??" said the man looking at him…

"Nothing…" he said then the masked man disappears…

Next morning…

At class 2b…

The class were busy talking to each other about the Alice festival and the arrival of Reo…

While at the back of the class…

Mikan was looking at natsume…

"Nee…. Natsume… Daijobu ka?? You look sick…"she asked worried…

"Nothing… and your too loud… I can't sleep…" he said while a manga covering his face…

"Mooouuu… natsume sumanai!!" she pouted waving her hand up and down…

Break time…

At the cafeteria…

"Nee minna??" does anyone see natsume??" She asked her friends who was having their meal…

"Go men nee… mikan-chan… I didn't see him since this morning" Ruka said… he was sitting beside hotaru who was eating her crabs…

"Oh… I see… I'll look in that place…" she said before leaving the cafeteria…

Ruka smiled at the disappearing figure of the brunette… until…

"That's weird…" hotaru said expressionless…

Ruka look at her confused… "What is…?"

"Those two… the idiot and the fire boy…" she said…

"You mean mikan-chan and natsume??... What about them??" he asked…

"They are unpredictably close… it's suspicious…" she said…

"Maybe because they are both attending missions… so it's natural that they are close…" he said defending the two…

"Didn't you hear what she said… she said that she'll look in that place… that means they are seeing each other in some place… I'm sure there's something's fishy going on w/ the two… let's go nogi…" she said standing up…

"Wha?! Why do I need to come??" he said irritated…

"You'll come right??" she asked him while waving a picture of him playing with his pet…

"Imai!! Where did you get that!!" he said trying to snatch the picture…

"So you'll come right??" she said grinning evilly…

Ruka sigh… "Okay… okay I'll come" he said…

"But why do we need to spy on them??" he asked…

Then a money sign appear on her eyes "I'm worried about her because I'm her best friend…" she said still money sign visible on her eyes…

Ruka sweat dropped on this…

At the sakura tree…

Natsume was sitting peacefully under the shade of the sakura tree… until…

"Natsume…" a certain brunette appeared behind the tree…

Natsume looked at the brunette… "What do you want??"

"You're not in the cafeteria so I got worried…" she said smiling at him…

"Hn…." He said…

Mikan look at him then she notice him fainting…

"NATSUME!!" she shouted as she kneeled down and grab his shoulder waking him up…

Behind the bushes…

"Waaahhh!! What are they doing!! I didn't know they have that kind of relation!!" Ruka said in panic running in circle…

While hotaru looked at them carefully and when she notice what's happening her eyes widen in shock… "Hyuuga!!"

Ruka looked at her confused then looked at the two then "Natsume!!"

In Natsume's dream…

_He was watching the fire w/ a little boy… then the little boy turn to look at him… _

"_You're dragging her to your own darkness…" said the boy… his bangs covering his eyes… _

_He looked at the boy then to the burning village… "No I don't" he said plainly…_

"_Don't you understand… no one can save you…" the boy said…_

"_You're wrong…" he said still looking at the fire… "I'm not weak anymore" he said know looking at the boy w/ a small smile visible…_

_Then the boy looked up to him revealing his crimson eyes…_

_Natsume pat the boy's head… then smiled… "Set your self free… myself…"_

_The boy smile at this then…_

"Natsume… natsume… natsume…" he heard a familiar voice then… everything faded in white… as he open his eyes he saw a brunette smiling at him…

"Look natsume's awake…" mikan said…

"That's because you wake him up!!" said a certain perm haired girl…

He looked at the surroundings and saw ruka looking at him worriedly and beside him was hotaru no expression was visible on her face… and he also saw some of his classmates…

"Natsume-kun!! I was so worried about you!!" sumire said…

"You're too loud!! Hag!!" he said looking away…

"Onii-chan… Daijobu ka??" said a certain grey haired boy….

He smiled at him then nods… then…

"Polka dots…" he said looking at mikan…

Mikan smiled at him… "Nani??"

"I'm hungry…" he said plainly…

Mikan smile at him… she sit at the edge of the bed… then she grabbed an apple then started peeling it…

The gang stared at them in shock except for Hotaru...

Some of them were thinking _they look like a married couple…_ while hotaru was taking picture of them…

After she finish peeling the apple… she sliced the apple in small pieces and started feeding natsume that make all of the person inside the room shock and hotaru taking more picture… until…

Sumire snatch the apple from mikan and offer it to natsume "Here natsume-kun… say ahhh…" she said but natsume look away… "I lost my appetite…"

Then sumire enters her world of doom… "You're unfair natsume-kun"

Mikan sweat dropped at this… "Gomen nee permy-chan… don't get too depressed natsume is just not in the good mood…" she said trying to comfort the girl…

Until a nurse enter the room… "Gomen nee minna… visiting time is over… only sakura-san is allowed to stay… because she's a special star …" she said smiling at them… all of them leave the room except for mikan…

Mikan continue to feed natsume but there was complete silence between them… natsume look at mikan whose bangs were covering her eyes…

"What's the matter polka??" he asked…

Then she stopped peeling the apples and put it on the top of the table… her eyes still covered by her bangs… "Why?? Why didn't you tell it to me??" she said…

Natsume didn't reply he just look at the girl…

Then she grabbed his hand and put it in her cheeks… he notice tears falling on her face… "You worry me too much… Baka…" she said as more tears flow…

Next morning…

Mikan was sitting on her chair at the back starring outside the window…

"Sakura-san!" said sumire banging the table… mikan look at her…

"Bring me to natsume-kun…" she said looking at her eyes… "Onegai!! You're the only one who can visit natsume-kun…"she said… mikan look at sumire… she saw her eyes were tainted w/ worry…

Then mikan smiled at her…

At the hospital…

"Don't make too much noise natsume is still sleeping…" she said to sumire who was staring at the sleeping natsume…

Sumire looked at her before saying… "Arigato sakura-san for letting me see natsume…" s

Mikan smiled at her "it's nothing… and call me mikan-chan…" she said smiling…

Sumire smiled back… until… mikan suddenly dragged sumire under the bed she was covering her mouth…

"Wha...?" she said but was cut off by mikan… "Shhh… someone's coming…"

They both look at the door… the door knob started to turn then revealed a red haired man…

"reo-san" said sumire trying to keep her voice low…

The man started to walk near natsume… then he held his cheek… natsume woke up at this…

"Reo!! What are you doing here??" he said irritated…

Reo smirked… "Of course to take you…" he said smiling evilly…

"Don't tell me you're one of the aao…" he said trying to struggle but was too weak…

"Bingo!!" he said smiling…

_Mikan is right he's one of the aao…_

Flash back…

Mikan was sitting beside natsume who was laying on the bed…

She was peeling apple there was silence between them until mikan broke it…

"Natsume" mikan said natsume look at him…

Mikan looked at him her face were serious… "Keep away from that reo guy…"

Natsume looked at her confused… "Why??"

"I think he's one of the aao…" she said still looking at natsume…

"If he's really is… you'll be targeted because you cannot fight for now…"

End of flash back…

"Now black cat…" he said as he removes his earrings… "Go to sleep now…" he said and natsume lost consciousness…

"Put him in the compartment" he ordered one of the men in black and they teleported somewhere…

Mikan and sumire got out of the bed…

"Mikan!! What do we do… they have taken natsume-kun…" sumire said in panic…

"Calm down sumire… we have to follow reo… he's going to leave the academy now… we have to escape from here then follow them… we should let them catch us…" she said…

"Catch us!! It will be a big trouble if they catch us!!" sumire said…

"That's the only way to keep in touch w/ natsume…" he said looking at her seriously…

"But if we got catch… we can't do anything natsume-kun is already exhausted and he can't use his Alice anymore…" she said worriedly…

A small smile was formed on Mikan's face… "we can do it…" she said… "if luck is with us"

End of chapter 10…

Next chapter… saving natsume, back to the academy…


	11. Let's go home to the academy

Chapter 11…

Chapter 11…

Dadah- I was planning on adding sasuke on the list… sasuke's Alice will be fire and he'll be the other black cat… if its Hiroto his Alice will be water and his code name will be shiro neko… if it's Kilua his alice will be electricity and shiro neko for code name… I already eliminate hitsugaya taichou on the list… because I think... he's too much… after the next chapter i was planning on having his first appearance...

Chapter 11 (Let's go home… to the academy…)

"If luck is w/ us?!" Shouted sumire in shock... "Are you out of your mind?! If your plan dosen't work... we'll all be dead!!"

"I know..." Mikan said... "Let's just say i'm making a bet..." she said smiling...

Outside the hospital...

"Hurry permy... Reo will leave now..." Mikan said running to the direction of the alice gate...

"I know that you don't need to tell me!!" she said...

When they reach the alice gate they saw the car leaving they chase after it but was stopped by the guards...

"Student's are not allowed to go outside..." said the guard...

Mikan grabbed his collar and whisper something in his ear... the guard was shock at this... and he told the others to make way then they got out of the campus...

Outside the academy...

"Nee. Mikan... what did you tell to the guard?" sumire ask looking at her... Mikan just look at her...

"You told him something right?? tha's why he make way... nee... tell it to me..."Sumire pleaded...

Mikan just smirk...

Flash back...

Mikan grabbed the collar of the guard then move her lips closer to his ear... "your're kuruyanagi-san right?? i know everything about you... and that includes the hook up part w/ your friends... i wonder what will your wife do to you when she heard about this" she said... that makes him nervous...

"Guard-san... i have a request... i need to go out of this academy... But te gate is closed... you'll let me pass right?? Becouse... you don't want you're wife to know about our secret... do you??" she said a small smile was foremed on her lips...

The guard gulp thinking himself being chased by her wife...

then the guard ordered them to open the door...

End of flash back...

_well i guess... those kind of information can be usefull sometimes... _she said to herself smiling at the thoughts... until...

"Mikan... they're gone!!" Sumire said in panic...

"Nani?!" then she looked at the surroundings and found no trace of the black car...

"Use you alice!" she said looking at sumire...

Sumire nod and transform herself... "It's here!!" she said then ran at the right side... mikan followed her...

Inside reo's car...

"Reo-sama... to students followed us..." a man w/ black hair said...

Reo hold his chin "Where are they now??" he said looking at the man...

"I think we lost them already..." he said...

Then an evil smile form on his lips... "Capture them..."

"Hai... Reo-sama" said the man...

Back at mikan and sumire...

"It's getting closer!! natsume-kun's scent..." she said running to a tiny road...

_getting closer?? That's weird.. we haven't move to our position until now... _Mikan thought while putting her hand on her chin... _Don't tell me..._

Then a man appear from her back and cover her mouth then she fainted... _this smell... chloro form..._

A while later...

_Breath... human breath..._ Mikan tought as she open her eyes and saw natsume in front of her... _natsume??what happen??_ she close her eyes remembering the details...

_oh... me and permy were cought by the men in black... wait... where's permy?!_ She tought and she turn around and she saw the girl sleeping...

_good... she's safe... let's see...regarding on the surroundings... were probably on a ware house...it dosen't look like were on the aao head quarters... _a small smile was formed on her lips... _everything according to plan..._

"Permy-chan wake up... permy-chan..."she said trying to wake the girl beside her but trying to keep her voice low...

sumire slowly open her eyes and saw the brunnette staring at her... "Mikan..." she said in a low voice... when she was about to rub her eyes she noticed that it was tied and she started to panic...

"What the?! Where are we!!" she said in panic...

"Shhhh... keep your voice down..."she said...

"But mikan how are we going to get out here?? and where's natsume-kun?" she said worriedly...

"calm down he's here..." she said in a calm tone...

"I left a note on the hospital room... by now they already see it..." she said looking at her...

"Are you sure they alread see it??" she asked worriedly...

Mikan smiled... "Probably..."

"What the!! if they don't see it we'll be dead!! even if they saw it there's no location written there!!" she said in panic...

"I told you already right?? that all we have when we go here is luck... nothing more..." she said still smiling...

Sumire sigh... "I can't believe i follow a girl like you..."

"Permy... look natsume's awake..." she said looking at natsume...

"Oh... natsume-kun... i'm glad you're awake... i'm so worried about you..." sumire said...

"Where are we?? what happen??" he asked looking at mikan ignoring the perm haired girl...

"Reo kidnapped you... we followed you here but we're cought..." she stated...

"Reo!! that bastard!!" he said gritting his teeth...

Mikan just look at him before saying... "Were probably on a warehouse..."

Natsume notice the rope tied on him and tried to burn it but failed... "I can't use my alice!!"

"There's an alice barrier here... i also tried it earlier... if i use my nullifying alice to get rid of the barrier they will know that we already regain conciousness... and they will know about my identity..." she said looking at him seriously...

"Chotto matte... what are you two talking about?? and what about your identity?? let me join..." sumire butted...

"What do we do??" natsume asked mikan ignoring some person there...

Mikan smiled... "I won't get myself cought w/out a trick on my sleeves... deshou??"

Then she pulled out a card on her sleeves...

Natsume sweat dropped... _it dosen't have to be on your sleeves..._

When mikan was untied she began untying natsume then permy...

"What do we do next??" he asked at mikan... mikan smiled then she lean closer to natsume that make him blush...

"Oi...oi..." he said nervously...

Her smile become wider and she lean even closer... until they were only an inch apart... natsume was already blushing madly... then...

"ITTAI!!" he shouted... "WHY THE HELL DID YOU BIT MY EAR!!" he shouted that cought the attention of the guards...

Then he realise what he just did and he covered his mouth... he look at mikan who was smirking...

"They're awake!! call reo-sama!!" one of the guard said...

"Mikan why did you get the attention of the guards!!" sumire shouted at her...

"Yare... yare... i guess the brats are awake..." said reo smirking...

The three look at him... "Reo you BASTARD!! what the hell do you want from me!!" natsume said angrilly...

"Don't get so angry black cat" he said smiling evilly... "i just want you to..." bu was cut off when mikan spoke...

"You want natsume to join the aao... becouse he's useful to your organization... especially him having a fire alice... if natsume joined the aao the odds will be in favor of the aao... if he refuse you'll kill him... becouse he's also a threat when he's on the opposite side..." mikan said looking directly at him...

Reo was surprised at this but the again smiled evilly... "verry clever little girl... i supposed you know it from the start... but how did you know tabout the plan..." he asked looking at her... his smile was still visible...

Mikan smirked... "Becouse it's weird... before you go to the academy... natsume was given a mission to protect the president because they receive a letter of threat from the aao... when i check the car that was used i found no sign of any damage that was made to the car... but natsume receive a shot... isn't it weird... if you really plan to assasinate the president... you should heve sent more men... but you didn't... that only means... you're target wasn't the president... but natsume who was protecting the president" she stated...

Reo laugh at the deduction of the brunette... "Verry clever little girl... you really intrigue's me... how about you join the aao..." he said...

Mikan smirked... "Are you an idiot... why would i join someone who's weaker than me..." she said looking at reo...

Reo laugh again... "I admire your determination... but you couldn't do anything now... you have no way out..."

Mikan look at him then smiled... "Then let's make a bet..."

Reo looked at her confused...

"If we got out here and return to the academy safely i won... but if we don't it's your victory..." she said...

Reo smile evilly... "I like you're idea... then i'll give you a handicap..." he said... "You... remove the barrier..." he ordered one of the man then he leave them...

"Mikan... just what the hell are you..." sumire asked her looking really shoked at what happen earlier...

Mikan smiled at her... "Let's just say that i'm a girl who loves to bet"

Sumire just looked at her...

"They remove the barrier..." said mikan smiling looking at natsume...

Natsume smirked then... "Wrong move..."

"What the hell is up w/ you two... were on a pinch... but you're still laughing... like everything is alright..." sumire said in panic...

"Permy when i said run... run as fast as you can... and get in touch of the academy..." mikan said looking at her seriously...

"Eh?!" she said in shock...

"Hou about you two?? natsume-kun can't run anymore..." she said worriedly...

"we'll manage somehow... were used to this kind of situation..." she said smiling at her... "so don't worry about us..."

Sumire nod and transform herself... waiting for mikan's command...

"Now!!" then she began running outside...

"Someone escape!!" said the first guard...

"Chase her!!"said the other one...

"Natsume bare w/ me for a little..." mikan said supporting natsume...

Natsume just nod...

"NO ONE WILL MOVE!!" they all turn their attention to natsume... being supported by a brunnette...

At the academy...

"What will we do... we don't know were to find those three..." said narumi in panic...

"Damn that squirt..." persona said while biting his finger nails...

"For now let's search anywhere..." said jino sensei...

"I'm worried about them..."said the president...

"Don't worry i know where they are..." said a raven haired girl...

"Eh?!" they said in unison...

Back at mikan and natsume...

"if anyone moves i'll burn this ware house..." natsume said...

Reo smirked "you don't have enough strenghth to burn this ware house..."

"Oh yeah... try me..." he said as a fire ball was formed on his hands...

"Are you sure about this if that hag were cought we'll be dead for sure..." natsume whispered at mikan...

"Daijobu... hotaru planted a transmitter on me... so they'll know were here..." she said...

"I know you won't do that black cat... becouse that girl is still here... if you burn this ware house that girl will be cought in the fire... nice try... but that won't work" he said smirking removing his earrings...

"Nani?!" said natsume...

"say goodbye to your powers!!" reo yelled and everyone arround him weakened...

"Natsume!!" mikan said as he grabbed natsume...

Reo laugh "What now little girl you loose the bet..." he said...

Mikan smirked... "I wonder about that..." she said while laying natsume... and standing to face reo...

Natsume smirked... "I'll leave the rest to you..."

"Nani?!" he said in shock... "You can still stand... don't tell me you're..." he said pointing a finger at her...

Mikan smiled... "Black magician... nice to meet you" she said as she throw cards that pinned his pants in the ground...

Then they started running outside...

At sumire...

_i don't know what those two are thinking... but i have to believe then and get in touch to the academy..._ she thought but someone grabbed her from the back...

"Le go of me!!" she struggle... then...

"Nani?!" she said shocked... because the guy just fainted due to electric shock... then there she saw the teachers and other students of the special ability class...

Back at mikan and natsume...

"Chased them!!" they heard reo shout...

"Bear w/ me for a while natsume... by now the academy must be near..." she said...

Natsume chuckles weakly... "it always happen... we always get into trouble when were together..."

Mikan also laugh at this... "Soo dane..."

"Demo natsume..." she said...

Natsume looked at her...

"Let's go back..." she said smiling... "To our home"

Natsume smiled then he nod... until...

"shit... were surrounded..." mikan cursed looking at the men that surrounds them...

"wait here..." she said as she lay the uncocious natsume on a nearby wall...

Then she began throwing cards and ice daggers at the guards...

after a while...

mikan was already exhousted... _tsk... there's no end to this_... as more guards came...

"Let's retreat... let's just get this one..." a guard said lifting natsume in bridal style...

Mikan looked at them in shoked _natsume... _"Oh no you dont!!" she said as everyone arround her freeze except for natsume...

But unfortunately for her more guards came... when she was about to freeze them she loose conciousness _damn it... i use too much alice!!_ she cursed herself...

When the guards were about to shout her the gang and the teachers came... _they're late_ she said to herself before completely loosing conciousness...

They surrounded reo and his comrades...

"Reo surrender now you have no way to escape" said narumi...

Reo smirked... "I wonder about that..." he said the a helicopter appear and lay down a ladder...

"Reo!!" shouted narumi...

"Soyounara... narumi... the next time i come back the academy will go down..." reo said and the helicopter started to leave...

After 3 days...

"Natsume!!" mikan woke up as she got up from the bed...

"Calm down mikan-chan..." said tsubasa...

"Where's natsume?? and permy??" she asked in panic...

"You're so loud polka dots..." natsume said... he was laying on the bed beside mikan he has a bandage on his head... and he was reading his manga...

"And my name is not permy..." sumire appeared behind tsubasa...

"You have been sleeping for 3 days... geez... you're worry us too much..." said a raven haired girl...

"3 days!!" she shouted her eyes were watery...

"It's just a few meals that you missed..." hotaru said emotionless...

"But i miss 15 meals..." she said pouting...

Everyone in the room sweat dropped except for hotaru...

"why does when it comes too food she's fast on calculating..." sumire said...

"And 15 meals is for 5 people..." ruka said who was beside hotaru...

"he...he..." narumi laugh nervously...

"anyway mikan-chan... a certain teacher want to see you..." narumi said smiling...

"Don't tell me..." she said nervously... "pe...per...perso..so...na... ch...chii??"

"Yhup..." narumi said smiling brightly...

"Mooooouuuu!! i should have slept longer!!" she shouted...

End of chapter 11...

Next chapter... Alice festival...


	12. Alice festival

Chapter 12…

Chapter 12…

Dadah-Gomen nee… if I have a lot of wrong grammar… I promise… I'll try harder…

Chapter 12… (Alice festival)

At the northern forest…

Everything is calm and peaceful in the northern forest until…

"SSSSAAAAKKKUUURRRRRAAA MMMIIIKKKAAANNN!!" shouted a man it scared the hell out in the northern forest….

"Waaahhh… Gomenasai… Gomenasai… Gomenasai…" said a certain brunette…

"Just what the HELL are you thinking!! Leaving w/out permission!! And you only left a message and what's more there's no particular location!! Are you nuts!!" shouted a mask man… both his hand on his waist…

"Demo… I don't know where they will bring natsume…" she said defending herself…

"Then at least you should have informed your teachers!!" he said angrily…

"Demo… its cooler that way… leaving w/out permission…" she said smiling brightly… "I watch it once in an anime… the heroine will leave w/ a letter then she'll save the day…. It's cool right??"

"Cool you say??" persona said a vain popped in his head…

Mikan nod and smile happily… "Right… cool…"

More vain popped in persona's head then he finally snapped…

"MMMIIIKKKAAANNN SSSAAAKKKUUURRRAAA!! YOU'RE GROUNDED!!"

At the special ability class…

Everyone is already dress as a genie…

"Yosh… minna ganbate!!" shouted Tsubasa… beside him was Misaki… and on his shoulder was mikan…

"Yeaaahhh!!" the class shouted back…

"Demo… Tsubasa-senpai… it's gonna be hard for us to find customers because were on an isolated place…" mikan said worriedly…

Everyone in class nodded…

Tsubasa grin evilly… "Don't worry about it mikan-chan… I gave fliers and posters…"

"Demo Tsubasa-senpai… that doesn't mean they'll come…" mikan said…

Tsubasa's grin widen… "I'm sure they'll come…"

"Why are you so sure Tsubasa??" asked Misaki…

Tsubasa smirked… "Just look at the poster and you'll know…" he said proudly showing the poster he got from no where…

The poster shows mikan wearing her genie costume smiling brightly…

"Do you believe in my intelligent brain now??" he said proudly…

A vain popped on misaki's head… then he hit Tsubasa hard on the head… "You're the worst!!"

"demo… mikan-chan is popular w/the boys so if I put her picture in the front they'll surely come…" he said rubbing his head…

"Look…" he said pointing at the entrance smiling…

"Mikan-sama!!" a group of boys shouted…

"he…he" mikan laugh nervously…

Everyone in the class sweat dropped…

After a while…

A lot of people were visiting the special ability class…

"Mooouuu… I'm bored… no one even reaches the goal…" mikan said pouting…

"Then let's walk outside for a while…" Tsubasa said smiling at her…

Mikan smiled then nod…

Outside the class…

"Look at that…" said narumi pointing at a group of people in a line… "I wonder what's happening…" he said… beside him was ruka wearing a bunny out fit… and on the opposite side was sumire wearing a cat costume…

"Narumi sensei!!" a certain brunette shouted… she was sitting on Tsubasa's shoulder…

"Mikan-chan!!" said narumi smiling at her…

"Waaahhh… Permy-chan kawaii…" she said looking at sumire…

"It fits her…" Tsubasa said smirking…

Mikan also smirked… "Cat huh??"

"What the!! Are you two making fun of me!!" sumire said shouting… "And my name is not permy!!"

"Waaahhh… ruka-pyon too… kawaii…" mikan said smiling at him…

Ruka looked at her blushing _kawaii…_

"You too mikan-chan… you look kawaii…" said narumi smiling at her…

"waaahhh… Honto??" she asked smiling…

Tsubasa and narumi nod…

"how do I look ruka-pyon??" she asked ruka who was blushing hard…

"Eh?!" he said… he blush more…

"I'm asking you how do I look??" she said leaning closer… all of them was looking at him…

"Ka…ka…" he said…

"Ka??" they said in unison…

Mikan leaned closer… close enough to make him freeze…

"Ruka-pyon??" asks mikan innocently…

Narumi poke him…

"He became a stone…" he said still poking him…

"waaahhh!!" mikan shouted in panic… "Ruka-pyon is dead!!" mikan panic running in circle…

The three sweat drop…

"Mikan-chan calm down… ruka just became a stone" narumi said trying to calm the brunette but just make it worst…

"Waaahhh!! Ruka-pyon became a stone!!" she said panicking more…

"Anyway… mikan-chan… let's go back to our class…"Tsubasa said…

"Oh… I forgot…" she said smiling coming back to her sense…

"Narumi sensei… ruka-pyon permy… try our rpg…" she said waving at them… they wave back except for ruka who was still freezing…

Somewhere in Alice academy…

Natsume is walking together w/ koko…_I wonder where polka is … _

"Oh… if you're looking for mikan-chan… the special ability class is that way" said a certain mind reader…

Natsume blushed "Shut up! Why would I look for that polka dot…" he said walking away…

Koko sweat drop… _then why is he heading to the special ability class…?_

At the special ability class…

"Natsume… you came after all" said ruka looking at the fire caster…

Natsume walk closer then began pulling his bunny ear…

"You really look stupid w/ this bunny ear ruka… but its fun playing w/ it that's what he said" said koko…

"ohhh… natsume-kun… you came for me nee…" sumire said trying to jump on natsume but natsume move away making her fall flat..

"Why did you dodge…" she cried…

_Look it's natsume from dangerous ability class…_

_Kowaii…_

_Keep your voice low he'll hear you…_

_We should keep away from him…_

_What is he doing here anyway…_

Natsume shot them a death glare and they back away

"oh it's true…" said mikan appearing out of no where…

Natsume just glared at her…

"You came after all… why don't you try the RPG…" mikan said smiling brightly…

"Why would I play something as childish as that…" natsume said looking away…

Mikan pout at this… "Mooouuu… natsume is so mean!!"

"Mikan… you should go inside now…" said a certain shadow manipulator… coming out from a door…

"Tsubasa senpai!!" mikan said happily hugging him like a panda…

Natsume and ruka look at the two w/a hint of jealousy…

"Who the hell is that…?" said natsume sounding really pissed…

"Tsubasa senpai that pervert there is so mean… he said that our RPG is childish…" said mikan pouting…

Tsubasa smirked… "Hmmmmm… childish huh… so beating us would be a piece of cake? Deshou??" he said…

Natsume looked at him irritated… "I won't bother to waste my time in this childish thing… let's go ruka…" both of them started to leave when…

"What's wrong Hyuuga… you're scared…?" Tsubasa mock him…

Natsume looked at him really pissed... but then he smirked... "Wakata… I will play this childish game of yours… but of course if I win there's something in exchange…" he said looking a mikan...

Mikan smirked… "Hmmmmm…. So that's your plan huh?? I agree let's make a bet…" she said grinning…

Natsume also grin... "If I win you're going to spend 24 hours w/ me… but if I loose… I'll do whatever you want…"

Mikan smirked… "Not bad Hyuuga-san… putting yourself in the line"

Natsume smiled evilly… "That also goes the same to you… sakura-san"

Tsubasa and ruka sweat drop…

After the RPG…

"That's cheating natsume!! You were acting!!" mikan said pouting…

Natsume smirked… "And who said it's forbidden to act… it's your own fault believing its true…"

"Mooouuu!!" mikan pouted…

"Gomen nee mikan-chan… I also loose to him…" Tsubasa said… patting Mikan's head…

"Now… for the bet…" he said smiling evilly…

_I'll make her do that… that and that… _he said to himself (Just imagine he looks like tadase w/ his world domination…)

Tsubasa and ruka sweat drop… while mikan hide from the back of Tsubasa… "I'm scared senpai…"

'Anyway… let's think first were we going…" said ruka…

Natsume come back to his sense "I agree how about we go to the latent ability class…" he said…

Mikan just look at the two… while Tsubasa come back to the class…

"But I think they are still preparing for now…" ruka said…

"Let's just decide when we got there…" natsume said and the background suddenly changes from outside the special ability to the other class…

Ruka was surprised at the sudden changes… "How did we get here?? Were outside the special ability class a while ago…" he said looking at the surroundings…

"The reader will be bored if we add our travelling time" natsume said then the background changes again from outside the classes to a restaurant…

"Now how come we got here??" ruka said…

"Who cares about that… let's eat first… I'm hungry…" mikan said dragging natsume inside the restaurant…

Ruka sweat dropped… "I know it's an anime… but this is just too much"

A while later…

"Here's your order…" Anna said giving a weird looking food…

"Waaahhh… look's delicious…" said mikan smiling brightly…

The two sweat drop… "Looks delicious??"

Mikan took a slice… and when she's about to eat it she saw a weird looking violet something…

"Waaahhh… what's this?? What's this?? Kawaii" she said happily…

The two sweat drop again… "Kawaii"

After the meal…

"Nee… were are we going next??" ask mikan excitedly…

"Iinchou said they are having a hunted house… why don't we go look" ask ruka smiling at her… she smiled back then nod… that irritates natsume…

"Waaaaaahhhhh!! Were here…" mikan said happily…

Then they go inside…

"Whoa… it's so dark…" Mikan said happily…

"Of course its dark it's a hunted house…" natsume said bored…

"It seems like were on other dimension" mikan said her background was the outer space….

"Mikan-chan… that background is the outer space..." ruka said…

"Oh... gomen… then this" her background change into black hole…

Ruka sweat drop… "Mikan-chan"

After a while…

"This hunted house is really well made…" said ruka…

Natsume just nod… then he notice…

"Ruka… where's polka??" he said looking at the surroundings…

"Eh?!" ruka also look around… then…

"Kyaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!" a familiar voice shouted…

"Mikan-chan!!"

"Polka!!"

They run into the direction of the voice… and saw the brunette kneeling down…

"Mikan what's wrong??" natsume said walking closer… then he saw a giant centipede…

"Don't be scared it's just an illusion" natsume said trying to comfort her…

Then Mikan's eyes began to sparkle… "Kaawaaiii!!" she said hugging the centipede… "A big caterpillar..."

Ruka natsume and the centipede sweat drop… _caterpillar??_

Outside the hunted house…

"That was fun!!" mikan said happily…

While the two was on their knees panting… they were exhausted for chasing mikan all over because she keeps missing…

At the dorm…

"Oyasumi nasaii … mikan-chan… natsume" ruka said walking to his room…

"Oyasumi ruka-pyon" mikan said happily…

Natsume just nod…

Outside natsume's room

"Polka why you are still here??" natsume asked mikan…

Mikan smiled… "Of course… I'm going to sleep here…" she said happily…

Natsume looked at her in shock… "What are you talking about polka dots?!"

"We have a deal right?? That I'm going to stay w/you for 24 hours" mikan said smiling…

_Oh I almost forgot_… he said to himself and open the door…

Mikan change to her pajamas that she borrowed from natsume…

Then she lay beside natsume…

Natsume was surprised at this… "Why are you laying there?" he said nervously…

Mikan looked at him irritated… "Isn't it obvious?? I'm trying to sleep here!!"

"But you're sleeping w/a boy!!" he said still nervous…

"Who cares about that!! It doesn't make any difference…" she said still irritated…

Natsume sweat drop _who cares… you say??_

Both of them are already lying in the opposite side…

"It's cold…" mikan said…

"How come you're cold?? When you have the ice Alice" natsume said irritated…

Mikan smiled at her stupidity… "Oh… I forgot" she said happily…

"Demo sometimes… you're Alice can't really provide the warm you needed" she said in a different tone… her bangs covering her eyes…

Then natsume suddenly hug her… she was surprised at his actions…

"Is it warm enough??" natsume said…

Mikan smiled at this and nod then she burry herself in natsume's chest… _it's warm… natsume is… _

End of chapter 12…

Next chapter… Injured mikan… alice is in danger…


	13. Ijured Mikan, The academy is in danger

Chapter 13…

Chapter 13…

Chapter 13… (Injured Mikan… the academy is in danger)

At natsume's room…

_I smell something… it's nice… _Natsume slowly open his eyes to find mikan cooking some breakfast…

Mikan notice natsume's awake so she turns around to see him… "Ohayo… natsume…" she said smiling… she was wearing her uniform and she wears an apron…

Natsume stare at the brunette…

Mikan remove her apron then serve the food… "Fix yourself then eat your breakfast… were going to be late…" she said…

Natsume smirked… "What are you?? My wife??" he said preparing herself…

Mikan hold her chin then think for a while… "Well… something like that…" she said smiling… "But I prepare maid" she said then eat breakfast…

"Natsume… I'm leaving first… I have something to do… ja ne…" she said then exited the room…

Natsume proceed to the table… and stared at the food… then he grabbed the fork and take a bite… _it's delicious…_

At the class 2b…

"Ohayo minna!!" the brunette greeted as she enter the room… the class greeted before going back to their business…

"Ohayo hotaru!!" mikan greeted a certain raven haired girl…

"You're too loud… baka" she said w/out emotion…

"Mooouuu… hotaru meanie!!" she pouted…

Break time…

At the cafeteria…

Mikan ruka hotaru and natsume walk inside…

"Mooouuu… I'm so hungry…" mikan said…

"You just eat your breakfast… a while ago…" natsume said…

"But I have a different stomach for lunch!!" she said defending herself…

"Just how many stomach… do you have??" natsume said irritated…

Mikan think for a while… "Uuummm… eto… one for breakfast, lunch dinner, desert and…" she said but was cut off by natsume…

"Just as I thought you're a monster…" natsume said…

"No I'm not!!"

"Yes you are…"

"No I'm not…"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes… you…" then suddenly natsume collapse…

Mikan ruka hotaru and the other student look at him in shock…

"Natsume!!"

"Hyuuga!!"

At the hospital…

Natsume was lying unconscious to the bed… while mikan ruka and hotaru were on the opposite side of the bed…

"Mikan-chan… what exactly happen to natsume" Ruka said starring at the brunette…

Mikan stared at natsume her bangs was covering her eyes… "His alice…" she started…

Ruka look at her confused… "What do you mean??"

"Is shortening his life…" she said…

Ruka's eyes widen… "Nani?! Jaa why don't he stop doing missions!?"

"We can't do anything about it…" she said her eyes were still covered by her bangs… "All of us in dangerous ability class have troubles using our alice… demo we have no choice but to use it… to protect the students…" she said w/out emotions…

A while later…

Ruka and hotaru already went out…

Mikan was sitting beside natsume's bed…

"Persona-chii… you can come out now" she said then persona appeared out of the darkness…

Mikan look at him…

"I have a mission for both of you…" persona said looking at the brunette…

"I'll do it alone… just let him rest…" she said looking at the masked man…

Persona looked at natsume… "I can't do that even if I wanted to…" he said…

Mikan look at him… "What do you mean??"

"It's five at the same time…" he said looking at mikan…

"Nani?!" mikan said in shock…

"Jaa… I'll take the four… give him the last one and safer…" she said looking at natsume…

Persona nod… then he disappears…

Mikan stares at natsume…

"You have a mission" she said…

Then natsume open his eyes…

Outside the hospital…

Ruka entered the hospital he was holding flowers…

Outside natsume's room…

Ruka open the door… "Natsume" he said but found no one in the room…

"Natsume!!" then he hurried down…

"Miss… where's the patient in room 404?!" he asked the nurse…

"Oh… you mean Hyuuga-san… he said he'll be going to a mission…" the nurse said…

Ruka's eyes widen… "Nani?!"

At the sakura tree…

Ruka was sitting under the tree waiting for natsume to return…

When somebody appears from the behind…

"Reo!!" ruka shouted…

Reo smirked… "Don't be like that… I'm not you're enemy…" he said… w/an evil smile…

"What do you want!!" ruka said…

"Just like you… the downfall of the academy…" he said…

"I never want that!!" ruka said backing away from him…

"Are you sure?? It's the only way to save natsume??" he said grinning evilly…

"You're lying!!" ruka defend…

"You of all people know that I'm not lying… if natsume keep doing missions he'll die…" he said approaching ruka…

"Eh…"

He smirked… then he hold his cheeks… "Let's work together… to save natsume and for the down fall of the academy…" he said…

Ruka's eyes suddenly became blank… "To save natsume…"

At natsume and mikan…

"Natsume… we separate from here… I'll be going that way…" mikan said wearing her mask…

Natsume just nod…

"Daijobu ka??" mikan asked natsume… she looks worried…

Natsume looks at her then smiled… "I'm fine…."

Mikan smiled back before going to the opposite side…

At the academy…

Everyone was doing their own business until…

"TO ALL THE DEAR STUDENT'S OF THIS ACADEMY… THIS SONG IS FOR YOU…" said a familiar voice…

Narumi's eyes widen… "REO!!"

Then the song starts…

Back at mikan…

She was in front of the headquarters… "Yosh… this is the last one…" mikan said looking at the guards…

She enters the front door and started throwing cards at the guards…

After a while…

Mikan retrieve the Alice stone and started to leave… _okay that was easy… _she thought to herself smiling… _I finished my job earlier than expected… and the guards are… _then she paused… _there's only a few guards… and… _her eyes widen… _don't tell me?!_

Back at the academy

Everyone was controlled by reo's Alice… and the students are attacking each others… until…

Konoyo no uta…

"Black cat"

Uta wo utaou  
Daichi no uta wo  
Kaze wo idakou  
Hikari abite  
Hoshi wa mada taki  
Machi wa kinameku  
Fuwa fuwa fururin  
Menai komete…

_Mikan-chan _thought by narumi…

Everyone went back to their sense… as the song continues…

Uta wo utaou  
Sekai no uta wo  
Doko made ikou  
Sora wo aoide  
Hito no ubu koe  
Mushi no habataki  
Fuwa fuwa fururin  
Omoi nosete  
Fuwa fuwa fururin  
Hoshi towa kitto  
Fuwa fuwa fururin  
Sora ni todoku

At reo…

"Damn that brat…" reo said irritated… but then he smirked… "But I don't really mind… I still have my trump card…"he said smiling evilly…

The academy were being attack by various animals… the teachers and some of the dangerous ability class were helping the students evacuate…

outside the president's office…

Ruka was walking at the corridor… heading to the president's office… until… narumi and hotaru block him…

"Ruka-kun… go back to you're sense… don't believe in reo…" narumi said…

"NO!! The academy is the one that's wrong…" he said w/out emotions his eyes is still blank…

"NO ruka-kun… the academy just wants to protect the students!!" narumi defend…

"URUSAII!! (Shut up)"ruka shouted and he ordered the lion to attack narumi…

When the lion was about to attack narumi… an ice dagger was thrown making the tiger to move back…

"Mikan-chan"

"Mikan"

Mikan land gently to the ground the she stands and look at the two… then she smiled… "Gomen nee" then a huge barrier of ice block the two…

The two was shock at this…

Then she faces ruka… She smiled… "Ruka-pyon… the academy is not at fault…"

"Damare!! (Shut up)" he shouted then the lion started to attack her…

"Mikan!!" the two shouted trying to break the ice barrier…

The lion attack mikan and she didn't dodge… the lion pierce her skin…

Mikan walk forward… "natsume… is not sad…" she said and walk closer…

"Urusaii!! Natsume is suffering!!" he said and the lion attack her again making her fall…

Then she stands… she was holding her shoulder that was bleeding…

"He's not suffering ruka-pyon… he'll be sad if he do not have his Alice…" she said walking closer…

"You're lying!! If natsume don't have his Alice he'll be happier!!" he said and the lion attack her again making he fall…

The two was trying to break the ice but it was so strong…

Mikan stand… but she falls… then she tried standing again… she was holding both of her knees to support herself then she walks closer to ruka…. "You're wrong ruka… if natsume loose his Alice… he'll be really sad… because he thought that all he have is his Alice… if he didn't have it he'll think his nothing…" she said walking closer….

Ruka didn't speak and look at her… the beast attack her again but this time she didn't fall she walk closer then hug ruka… "That's enough ruka…" she said…

A single tear flow on Ruka's eyes… "Everything is fine now…" she said…

Ruka's eyes went back to normal and more tears flows on his eyes… "Gomenasai… mikan-chan… I hurt you…" he said hugging her back…

Mikan smiled then she started to collapse… ruka was shocked at this… but before mikan fall on the ground a certain raven haired boy caught her…

Natsume held mikan on his arms… Mikan looked at natsume "You're late…" she manage to say before loosing consciousness…

The ice barrier also collapse…

"Mikan-chan"

"Mikan"

Outside the building…

Natsume laid mikan on a tree trunk…

"You stay here… we'll take care of reo…" natsume said… smiling at her…

Mikan nod… and look at ruka… then she smiled ruka also smile…

"Jaa… mikan-chan… we'll be going now…" narumi said smiling at her…

Mikan smiled back… "Take care…." She said then the tree started to leave…

Hotaru was bandaging her wounds….

Mikan looked at the disappearing figures… and when they were out of sight… mikan stand up…

"Where are you going…" hotaru asked…

"I need to do something…" she said…

"I'll help you…" hotaru said…

Mikan smiled at her…

At reo…

Reo was panting and kneeling on the floor… "Damn you all…" he cursed them…

"Reo that's enough" narumi said…

"You can't do anything now… we already finish the guards outside…" natsume said…

Reo smirked… "I wonder about that…" he said the take out a small switch…

The three look at him…

"It's a bomb switch… I planted a bomb here… it can destroy this whole school" he said smiling evilly…

"Nani?!" the three said in unison…

"Reo!!" narumi shouted…

"Were all going to die here… and the academy will fall…" he said laughing evilly…

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen…" Mikan said appearing behind the door…

All of them look at the brunette "What little girl… do you wanna try me…" he said smiling evilly…

"Then click the switch… and see if it's true…" she said… looking at him…

He smirked "as you wish… sayonara!!" he said then he clicks the switch… after a minute nothing happens…

"What the!!" he said in shock…

"I asked hotaru's help to disarm the bomb… I notice it when I arrived at the academy…" she said looking at reo…

"So na… bakana!!" he said he knelled down and face the floor…

"The academy should fall now… what the hell did I do that for… even thou I love yuka-senpai that much… why can't I bring the academy down…" he said… his tears started to flow…

Mikan walk closer to him then she hugged him… "Okaa-san… once told me… she has a lot of nakama… who loves and protect her… she said that alone make her happy" mikan said…

Reo was shocked to hear this…

"That's enough reo-san… you suffered enough…" she said…

Reo hugged her back… and more tears started to fall… "Yuka-senpai…"

End chapter 13…

Next chapter… New teacher, new student, new rival…


	14. New Teacher, New student

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (New teacher, new student)

At class 2b…

Everyone was doing their own thing until…

"Ohayo minna…" greeted by our own brunette… The class greeted her back…

"Ohayo hotaru…" she greeted the raven haired girl…

"You're too loud…" she said w/out emotions…

Mikan smiled…. "Hai… hai…"

Then… two boys enter the room… The class stayed silent…

"Ohayo ruka-pyon… ohayo natsume…" she greeted the two…

"Ohayo mikan-chan"

"Hn"

"How's your injury??" asked ruka… before sitting in his place…

Mikan smiled… "The doctor said… it's not that serious…"

Ruka felt guilty… "Gomen nee… mikan chan… it's because of me…"

Mikan smiled at him… "It's not your fault ruka-pyon… you're just under control that's all…"

Ruka smiled at her…

Then narumi walk in… everyone in class goes back to their sit…

"We have a new teacher…" narumi said smiling…

"You can now enter…" he said then a man w/ a red hair enters… the girls in the class start yelling except for some person we know…

Ruka and natsume stand in shock…

"REO!!"

Mikan just smile and rest her chin on both of her hands…

Reo enters the room and then smiled at the students more girls yelled…

"Good morning class… I'm going to be your new teacher…" he said smiling…

"For now on class he's going to be your new English teacher…" narumi said…

"Yoroshi ku…" he said then smiled that shows his teeth then it sparkle…

Some girls fainted at this…

Then he notice the brunette at the back… then his eyes become watery… there's flower all around him in short his cool image suddenly change into an idiot one… then he hug mikan…

"You're mean mikan-chan… going to school w/out me… I even cook your breakfast…" he said looking really stupid… there are flowers all around them…

The whole class where shock at this except for hotaru…

Ruka and natsume sweat drop…

"Is it my imaginations or there are really flowers around them…" natsume said …

"I don't think you're imagining things…" ruka said still shock…

Mikan sweat drop… smiling nervously…

Break time…

At the cafeteria…

Mikan and the gang are having there snacks…

"I can't believe that reo… will be our teacher after what happen…"said natsume in disbelief…

"You're right… I can't forgive him…" Ruka said…

"Don't worry about that he already quit from the aao…" mikan said nervously… until…

"Mikan-chan!!" shouted reo… running towards them…

"Speaking of the devil" Natsume said…

Ruka nod…

Mikan sweat drop…

Hotaru still the same…

After class…

The sun is already setting… the surroundings is painted by orange…

At Mikan's room…

Mikan is drinking tea… watching the sun set… she was sitting on the right side of her coffee table… her room is coloured w/ orange… silent engulf the room…

Until someone open the door… And reveal a raven haired girl…

Mikan smiled at hotaru… "What brings you here hotaru…?"

Hotaru sit on the opposite side… and pour some tea on her cup…

"I wanted to check up on you because I think you're sad…" she said sipping her tea… mikan just smiled at her and watch the sun once again…

Hotaru put down her cup and look at mikan… _and I guess I'm right…_

Next morning…

At class 2b…

Everyone was doing their own business until the teacher arrived…

Everyone go back to their sit… mikan is sleeping in the vacant chair in front of natsume and ruka…

There was silence until the teacher speak… "class we have a new student…" he said happily…

"You can now come in…" he said… then a black haired boy enters the room…

He stands beside narumi… "Hiroto kazama… Yoroshi ku…" he said coolly…

Some girls already develop their feelings for him and already create a fan club…

"So any question's for Hiroto-kun…?" narumi asked…

"What's his alice??" said a random student…

"Water…" Hiroto said…

The class started murmuring about him being opposite of natsume…

"What's his star rank??" said another random student…

"Special star…" he said…

"Do you have a girl friend??" asked a girl…

"None…" he said coolly…

"So enough question… Hiroto-kun… who do you want to be your partner??" asked narumi…

Hiroto looked at the class and spotted a sleeping brunette in the second to the last raw…

He smiled then walks towards the brunette…

He was about to touch the brunette when someone grabbed his wrist…

"Don't even think about it…" said a certain fire caster…

Hiroto look at the raven haired boy w/ crimson eyes…

"Why??"

"Because you can't"

"Why can't I?? What are you her boyfriend??"

"Not much…"

"Then I can…"

"You still can't"

The class started to become intense… until…

Mikan wake up… natsume let go of hiroto's hand and both of them put their hands on their pocket…

Mikan yawn and stretch her hands… then she rubs her eyes…

She looks at the boy in front of her…

Then she smiled… "Hiroto… Long time no see…"

Hiroto also smiled at her "Yoh… mikan…"

Everyone look at them in shock…

Then hotaru walk towards them… "Yoh… kazama…" hotaru said w/out expression…

"Eeeeeeeehhhhhhh!!" the class said in unison except for some people…

Hiroto smiled at hotaru then turn to look at narumi…

"Nee… weird sensei… I'll choose mikan to be my partner…" Hiroto said…

"Demo… Hiroto-kun… mikan-chan already has natsume as a partner…" narumi said…

Hiroto looked at natsume then smirked… "I don't mind…"

Natsume also smirked then they began sending telepathic message…

_You__'re declaring a war huh??_

_Are you on??_

_Of course…_

_Bring it on…_

_I'll burn you to death…_

_I'll drown you to death…_

_I'll remove your hands finger nails…_

_Then I'll remove your foots finger nails…_

_I'll remove your eye ball w/ a plastic spoon…_

_Then I'll remove your eye balls w/a rusting spoon…_

They continue to send telepathic message…

While Mikan was smiling at them "They sure get along"

Koko sweat drop… who was reading their mind…

End chapter 14...

Next chapter... Kuro neko vs. Shiro neko


	15. Kuro neko Vs Shiro neko

Chapter 15…

Chapter 15…

Chapter 15… "Kuro neko vs. Shiro neko"

At Mikan's room…

Mikan was facing the mirror brushing her hair…

"I should hurry… I don't wanna be late…" she said and put down the comb…

Then she hurried and opened the door… she was shock to see two boys standing in front of the door…

She smiled at them… "Ohayo natsume, Hiroto, what are you two doing here??" she asked them…

"Isn't it obvious…" said Hiroto…

"We came to fetch you…" continued natsume…

A big question mark pops on Mikan's head…. "Why??"

The two looked at each other "To keep you away from some unwanted people" they said in unison…

"Stop copying me!!"

"Stop copying me!!"

"I said don't copy me!!"

"I said don't copy me!!"

"Anyway what are you doing here?!" said natsume…

"I'm the one that should be asking that?! Unwanted person!!" said Hiroto…

"You're the unwanted one!! I'm 3 seconds earlier than you!!"

"That's because you exaggerate the traps that you make!!"

"I'm the one that should be complaining… you even put a crocodile in front of my room!!"

"Grrrrrrrr…"

"HN!!" they both look away from each other and they put both of their hands inside their pocket…

Mikan was looking at them w/a smile… _They sure get along…_

Break time…

At the cafeteria…

"So Hiroto-kun is also having a mission…" said Anna…

Hiroto nod…

"Hiroto-kun and natsume-kun are really alike…" said yuu…

"Except for their abilities… I mean look… fire and water… shiro neko and Kuro neko…" said Nonoko…

Everyone nod…

"Anyway mikan-chan you're also attending mission right??" asked koko

"Yhup" she said smiling…

"If I'm not mistaken Mikan's code name is black magician…" said ruka…

"Now that you think of it… why are you called a black magician??" asked sumire… the question caught everyone's attention…

Mikan smiled at them… "Because I'm a magician… That's why…"

"Yeah… a stupid one…" said hotaru…

"Mooouuu… hotaru… that's mean…" mikan said pouting…

"So you can perform magic mikan-chan??" asked Anna excitedly…

Mikan smiled then nod… "If you want… I'll show you one…"

"I want to see it… I want to see it…" said Nonoko…

Mikan smiled then pick a deck of cards inside her pocket…

"I need three volunteers…" she said…

Anna Nonoko and yuu volunteered… everyone was watching the little show…

"As you can see there are normal cards… there are two jokers… inside the deck… check it if you want…" she said handing the card to yuu…

"She's right there are two…" said yuu…

"I'll let Iinchou to shuffle the cards I'll pick ten cards on the top of the deck and let you pick a card… then I'll guess what is the card…" she said…

Iinchou began shuffling the card then put the deck of cards in front of mikan… mikan grab ten of them… and put it neatly in the table facing backwards…

Anna grabbed is the first one to pick a card… she pointed the second to the last raw…

"It's a joker…" mikan said…

Anna flips the card to see… "She's right… it's a joker…"

Nonoko is the next… she pointed the 4th one in front raw…

"It's also a joker…" she said…

Nonoko flips the card… "She's right…" everyone is amazed at this…

Then Yuu is the last to pick…he pick the 1st one in the last raw…

"It's still a joker…" mikan said…

"Demo mikan-chan… there are only two jokers in the deck…" yuu said…

"Just look at it…" she said…

Yuu flip the card everyone was surprised… "She's right it's a third joker"

Mikan smiled at them…

"There's probably a trick on it…" said natsume…

"Yeah… you probably hide a third joker…" said Hiroto…

Mikan smiled… "There's no need to hide one…"

Everyone looked at her…

"Because all of the cards are joker…" she said flipping the card one by one… and reveals a joker… everyone was shocked…

"See… I told you I'm a magician…"

At the northern forest…

Mikan natsume Hiroto and persona were having an after noon tea…

"So persona what's the reason you called us here??" Hiroto asked sipping his tea…

"You have a mission…" said persona…

"All three of us??" asked natsume…

"Yeah al three of you…" he said…

"It's easy… retrieving an alice stone…" persona said…

"Just how many alice stone does this school have" said natsume irritated…

"What time…?" asked Hiroto…

"Usual time… at the usual place…" said persona…

"If that's all I'm leaving…" said natsume walking away…

"I'll also leave" said Hiroto walking on the opposite direction…

When the two were out of sight persona begin to speak…

"Remember what's you're true mission mikan…" said persona…

"I know…" she said sipping her tea…

"And this is the last mission I'll give you w/ a partner… the next one you'll be alone…" said persona…

Mikan nod… "They'll die if they go with me…"

Persona nod… "That's why from now on… take you're mission seriously… the aao is getting stronger…"

"Yeah… I can't believe that man will become one of the aao…" mikan said… clenching a card on her fist…

11pm at the northern forest…

"You go now…" said persona… "You're wasting time…"

"Hai…"they said in unison and started to leave…

In front of the aao head quarters…

The three were observing the head quarters… on a branch…

"Hey Hyuuga… how about we have a match…?" said Hiroto…

"What do you mean??"

"Let's see who will knock more guards out…"

"Ok… I'm in…"

"Bring it on… fire boy…"

"Same to you… water boy…"

The two wear their mask (hiroto's mask is similar to natsume except that it's white) then started to head in front of the headquarters…

Mikan looked at the disappearing figures and when they are out of sight…

"Yosh… I'll also get to work…" she said and headed towards the opposite direction…

At Natsume and Hiroto…

"40!!" shouted natsume…

"43!!" shouted Hiroto…

"52"

"64"

"70!!"

To be continue…

At mikan…

She was inside the building knocking out some guards…

Then she enters a room… and in the centre of it was the stolen Alice stone…

She was half way towards the stone then she stop… "Come out!!"

Then a man comes out in the darkness… "Long time no see… mikan-chan"

At Natsume and Hiroto…

All of the guards were knock out already…

Hiroto and Natsume were looking at each other… both look really tired…

"You look tired Hyuuga…"

"You too… kazama…"

"How many did you got??"

"You first…"

"Then let's say it at the same time…"

"I agree…"

"Now"

"104"

"104"

Both were shocked… then they laugh…

"Not bad kazama…"

"You too…"

"Chotto… where's polka…"

"Eh?! Mikan?"

Both of them look around… then…

"Gomen… you two…" mikan said walking towards them…

"Don't wander around mikan…" Hiroto said…

"Anyway let's get the stone…" natsume said…

"Oh it's here…" she said then throws the stone at natsume…

"Let's go now…" mikan said…

Both of them followed…

At president's office…

"Good job… Mikan-chan" said the president smiling at her…

Mikan smiled back…

"Anyway did you get the information??" persona asked…

"Yeah… it's no doubt it's him…" mikan said…

"I guess were in trouble…" the president said…

"Yeah… he's too much for us… were on a pinch…" said persona…

"Let's put that problem aside… mikan-chan the president of the elementary division wanted to see you… you haven't met him yet right??" the president said…

"Hai…" mikan said…

"He'll arrive at 2 am… be here at that time…" said the president…

"Hai…" she said then leaves the room…

End of chapter 15…

Next chapter… Mikan like who?!


	16. Mikan like who!

Chapter 16…

Chapter 16…

Chapter 16 (Mikan likes who??)

At Mikan's room…

Mikan was having her afternoon tea… staring outside the window…

_That man… I can't believe he joined aao…_

Flash back…

At aao headquarters…

Mikan was halfway towards the stone… then she stops…

"Come out!!" she said…

Then a man appears from the darkness… "Long time no see… mikan-chan"

Mikan looked at the man expression less "Hisoka…" (Hisoka appeared from Mikan's past…)

"Yare… yare… shouldn't you greet me first…" he said smiling evilly at her…

"Oh… you're still alive…" she said looking bored…

Hisoka sweat drop… "Don't go around killing people…"

Back to serious mode…

"So what's the meaning of this??" she said…

"Oh… nothing much… I just want to kill time…" he said putting his hands on his waist…

"So what are we going to do now?? Aren't you going to try and kill me??" she said emotionless…

Hisoka laugh… "Kill you?? If I'm going to kill I shouldn't have save you back then… I told you already… I don't care of you're fight w/ aao… I'm just bored… that's why…"

"You never change…"

"Sore ja… I'm going now…" he said then walks away…

"But don't forget… I give you you're life… that's why I'm the only one who can take it from you…" he said before disappearing completely…

End of flash back…

_I better change now… I'm going to be late…_ she said then changes to her uniform…

At class 2b…

"Ohayo minna…" Mikan greeted… the class greeted back…

"Ohayo hotaru…" mikan greeted the raven haired girl…

Hotaru nod in response…

"Ohayo Hiroto…" mikan greeted the boy at the back… he was staring outside the window….

"Ohayo mikan…" he greeted back… then looks again outside…

"What's wrong Hiroto??" She asked him worriedly…

"Oh nothing… I'm just a little tired…" he said then his phone rang…

"Excuse me…" he said then he picked up his phone and was about to leave when…

"Hiroto chotto…" she said…

He looked at her… "Why??"

"You have dirt on you're clothes…" she said wiping his shoulder…

"Ahh… arigato…" he said then exits the room…

Mikan watch him fade… her face form a frown… then she put her earphone… then stares outside the window…

At Hiroto…

"Moshi… moshi…" he said over the phone…

"Hai…"

"I understand… I already carried out the plan"

"I'll make sure it will work…"

"Hai…"

"Jaa…" he said then close his phone… his eyes was covered by his bangs… _gomen nee mikan…_

Break time…

Cafeteria…

Anna and Nonoko were whispering to each other… then they look at koko and yuu… the two boys nod…

Then they look at mikan…

"Ano… Mikan-chan…" said Anna…

Mikan look at her and put her chin on her hands… "Nani??"

"Were just wondering…" said Nonoko…

"Hmmm??"

"Ano… do you have someone you like??" said Anna…

"Eh??" said mikan quite surprised…

The four laugh nervously… "Just as I thought mikan-chan doesn't have someone like that…" said yuu…

"So dayo nee…" said koko…

Mikan looked at them then smiled… "I have…"

This caught the all boys' attention specially a certain two we all know…

"Eeeeehhhh?!" the four said in shock…

"I have someone I like…" she said once again… smiling…

The cafeteria grew silence…

"Dare??" said Anna excitedly…

"Tell us… mikan-chan…" said Nonoko…

Natsume and Hiroto looked at the brunette…

"He is…"

Everyone gulp…

"He is??"

Hotaru grabbed her camera and position it in front of natsume and Hiroto… _I wonder what their reaction will be if those two hear this… I'm going to be rich… _she thought grinning evilly…

"He's…"

Everyone look at mikan…

"He's the president of the elementary division" she said smiling…

"……….." there was silence…

"……….."

"………."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh??"

At the northern forest….

Narumi and persona are having tea…

"I wonder where mikan is??" narumi said…

"The squirt must be somewhere eating…" persona said coolly…

"I want to see her… we don't see each other much… that's why I don't appear that much in this fiction…" narumi said sighing…

Persona smirked… "Maybe you're role is over…"

Narumi pouted… "You're mean percy-chan…"

After school…

Mikan was walking when she saw reo sitting watching the sunset…

Mikan walk towards him… "Konnichiwa reo-chan…" mikan greeted him…

"Konnichiwa mikan-chan…" reo said smiling at her…

Mikan sat beside him… "Reo-chan… how do you like you're current life…?"

"I'm happy I think…" he said looking at the sun…

"The sun is so pretty isn't it…" she said looking at the sun…

"So dayo nee…"

"Fate is so horrible… I wonder if there's a kami-sama…" she said…

Reo looked at her confused… "Why do you think so??"

"Because there's always another danger after another… and after that you'll loose something precious… and that cycle will continue… until there's nothing left to loose…" she's smiling but her eyes shows sadness…

"What do you mean??" reo asked her…

Mikan looked at the sun then looked at him… "Because I'm going to be killed soon…" she said… "By a precious friend…"

End chapter 15…

Next chapter… Dangerous mission…


	17. dangerous mission

Chapter 17…

Chapter 17…

Chapter 17… (Dangerous mission…)

At class 2b…

Mikan was staring at the window until…

"Mikan…"

"What's wrong Hiroto-kun??" asked mikan smiling at him…

"I was wondering if you can go on a date w/ me…" he asked….

Everyone's attention drifted to the two…

"Wakata… when??" she asked…

"Later after class…" he said…

Mikan nod… "I'll see you later then…"

"Sore ja…"

After their conversation natsume and ruka enter the room…

After class…

"Hiroto-kun… let's go…" mikan said…

Hiroto nod and they proceed to the bus station…

At the central town…

"Where do you want to go??" asked Hiroto…

"There's a newly made cake shop there… I want to try it out…" she said smiling at him…

"Wakata" he said and they precede t the shop…

"Welcome… madam and sir… table for two??" asked the waitress…

"Yes please…"

The waitress led them to the last raw…

"What are you having…?" asked the waitress…

"I'll have a classic chocolate cake and a hot coffee…" said Hiroto…

"How about you mikan?? What are you having??"

"Uuummm…. I'll have strawberry cake and hot chocolate…" mikan said…

Hiroto look at her in shock…. "That's all?!"

Mikan nod… "that's all…"

"Uuummm…. Yapari... I'll also take cheese cake…"

"And then… Sans rival…"

"Black berry pie…"

"And make it a whole cake…" she said smiling at the waitress…

Both sweat drop…

_Just as I thought… _

Their orders already arrive…

Hiroto watch mikan eat her cakes… while sipping on his hot coffee…

He smiled at the figure…

Mikan notice him… "What's wrong??"

Hiroto smiled and grabbed a napkin and… "Whip crème…" he said wiping her nose…

"Mou… you're one talk…" she said and grabbed her napkin and wipes his lip…

Both laugh at this…

After a while…

"Arigato… Hiroto… I have so much fun…" she said smiling…

"Me too… thanks for coming w/ me… let's go its getting dark" Hiroto said…

Mikan smiled at him then she grabbed his hand…

Hiroto was shocked at this… "Eh?! What are you doing...?"

Mikan smiled at him… "Can't you see…? I'm holding you're hand…"

Hiroto blushed… "I can se that… people will take the wrong idea…"

"It doesn't really matter… it's not that bad doing this sometimes…" she said looking at him…

Hiroto blush more… then look away… "Okay… but don't blame me if rumours start…"

Mikan smiled at him… "Hai…"

Back at the academy…

Mikan was walking towards her room… when she saw someone sitting beside her door…

"Natsume… what are you doing here late at night…" she said walking towards him…

Natsume stand up and pin her to the wall… "Where have you been??" he asked looking at her hazel orbs…

"A date I think…" mikan said…

Natsume let go of her… "Next time when you're going out till this late tell it to me… I thought something happens to you…" he said walking away…

"Hai" she said smiling…

"Chotto natsume…" she called him…

Natsume turn t her and was shocked when mikan hold both of his cheeks… she was looking at him seriously… and he was blushing…

"W...What??"

"Don't accept any missions if you're w/ Hiroto…" she said looking at him…

"Eh?!"

"Just do what I say Hyuuga!" she said looking at him seriously…

Natsume was shocked because mikan just called him by his last name… "Wakata…"

Mikan smiled at him and release her hands on his cheeks… "Oyasumi nasaii…" she said bowing at him…

"Ah Oyasumi…" he said… then mikan go inside her room…

Mikan closed the door and didn't bother to open the lights…

Mikan walks closer to the window and slightly open the curtains… She looks at the two shadows walking away… then she frown… _it's starting… _

Next morning…

At class 2b…

Mikan was again staring at the window… hotaru looked at her worriedly…

"Is something going to happen??" asked hotaru expressionless…

Mikan nod… "And it's today…" she said then looked at the door…

A rushing reo appeared… "Mikan-chan!!" he shouted… everyone looked at him…

Mikan stand and was about to walk away when hotaru speak… "Itterashaii… (Have a safe trip)"

Mikan just nod before going out of the room followed by natsume…

At the president's office…

"Mikan-chan… this is bad…" said the president in panic…

"What's wrong president-san…?" mikan said smiling at him…

Everyone looks serious…

"Hiroto-kun…" said the president…

"What happen to Hiroto-kun??'' she asked still smiling…

The president was about to speak but was cut off when the president of the elementary division enters the room…

"He was kidnapped…" said the chibi president calmly…

Natsume was shocked… "Nani?!" then he looked at mikan who was expression less…

"Did they send something to know where he is… president-chan??" she asked…

"Hai they send a paper" then she throws it to the brunette…

"Arigato…" she said… then read the paper…

_If you want Hiroto kazama back…_

_Meet us at the water park…_

_7:00 pm…_

_Aao…_

"What do you think about it?? Asked the chibi president…

Mikan frowned… "It's obvious right?? We have to save kazama-san" she said…

"Wakata… then I'll send you and the black cat…"

"I'm going w/ them…" said persona…

"I'm going too…" said reo…

The president nod in agreement…

Then mikan exited the room…

"I'm going to prepare before the time…" she said…

At the water park…

The four was hiding behind a tree…

"They sure are really prepared…" said natsume looking at the tons of men in black outside the building…

"Go before me… I'll hold them up…" said reo…

"Are you going to be alright reo-chan??" asked mikan worriedly…

Reo smiled at her… "Daijobu… I'll follow you…"

Then they precede inside and reo holding the guards…

Inside the water park…

There are no guard inside and was surrounded by different kinds of fishes…

After a few minutes of walking the road split up into two…

"You two to the right I'm going left…" stated mikan… both nod…

At natsume and persona…

There was silence on both of them… when…

"Ahh!!" shouted the brunette…

"Squirt!!"

"Polka!!"

Then they ran towards the brunette…

When they caught a sight on her….

"Do you find kazama?" natsume asked…

"Sea horse…" she said leaning on the aquarium… "It's the first one I saw one… kawaii…" she said smiling brightly…

The two sweat drop… "Maybe it's a bad idea that we split…" persona said looking at the brunette…

"Ah… I agree…."

After a few minutes of walking… they caught a sight of an unconscious boy…

"Hiroto!!" mikan said running to the boy… the two followed…

"What happen…" she asked worriedly…

"Mikan…" he said weakly… "They said that I should join the organization… I refuse and then tried to escape… but I was too weak to move…" he said…

"Yare… yare…" said a man w/ a long silver hair his… "So you have been here… Hiroto-kun…" he said…

"And who are you??" asked mikan looking at him…

"Ah…. Pardon my late introduction…" he said then bow… "I'm karasuma shouji… and I'm here to take Hiroto-kun…"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that…" persona said…

"I agree w/ him…" natsume said…

"Mikan…. Run and take Hiroto w/ you…"

Mikan nod… "Take care both of you…" then she support Hiroto walking to the opposite direction…

"I won't let you…" shouji said then a strong wind attack them but natsume block it…

"Polka! Now!"

"Arigato natsume…" she said then walks away…

The two make sure that they were out of sight…

"Don't get in my way…" shouji said…

"I believe that we are you're enemy…" persona said… putting his hands on his chest… "We are at advantage natsume… if it's a direct attack… because his Alice is wind"

Natsume nod…

Then shouji smirked… "Then I guess I'll play w/ you…"

Then they began exchanging blows…

At mikan and Hiroto…

"I guess were safe here… we just wait for them to go back" Mikan said laying Hiroto…

Then mikan lean at the aquarium glass and look at the fishes happily…

Back at persona and natsume…

"You can't win against us…" natsume said…

Shouji was already on her knees and panting… then he began laughing…

"What's funny??" natsume said irritated…

"Are you sure you want to leave the two alone??" shouji asked smiling evilly…

The two looked at him confused…

"Hiroto-kun holds a grudge… against mikan sakura…" he said…

"Nani?!" the two said in shock…

Back at mikan and Hiroto…

Mikan entertain her self by watching the fishes…

Then Hiroto stand… "Mikan…"

Mikan look at him…

"I love you…" he said walking closer… then he hugged mikan… his bangs were covering his eyes…

Mikan was expression less…

"I love you so much… so much enough to…" he said then grabbed a knife behind him "Kill you…" he said then was about to fierce her skin but was blocked by a card…

Mikan smirked… "Ehhhh… that much…"

Hiroto backs away… "How?!" he said in shock…

"I know it since you transfer… I put a gadget that can transfer all of you're calls to my cell phone…" she said grinning…

"It's all you fault!!" he shouted… "It's because I love you so much… I give up everything for you!!" he said… "But you never return any of my feelings… you're the reason I'm suffering… I should kill you… so it will al end…" he said…

"I did love you…" she said her eyes were covered by her bangs… "It's just that… not what you think…"

"You should die!!" he said then a huge form of water attacked mikan… when it was about an inch… it disappear…

Hiroto was shocked at this… "How?!"

"You can't harm me…" she said… "I control both ice and water and I also have my nullifying Alice… you can't do anything to me…"

Hiroto fall on his knees… "I suffered so much… I abandon my family my friends and everyone… who was chasing you… I give up everything…" he said as tears started to fall on his eyes… "But why can't you return my feelings… am I that bad…?"

Mikan just stared at him…

Then a man appeared behind Hiroto "Were going…" he said…

Hiroto stand up… "I'll bare a grudge against you for the rest of my life…" he said then the man teleported him somewhere…

When they were gone… mikan fall on her knees… then tears started to fall on her eyes… "Hiroto-kun…" she said as more tears fall on her eyes… "Why??"

"Mikan…" natsume walks towards her…

End chapter 17…

Next chapter… Mikan's choice… Death or life??


	18. Mikan's choice Life or death?

Chapter 18…

Chapter 18…

Chapter 18… "Mikan's choice life or death"

At Mikan's room…

Mikan was staring outside the window w/ blank face… then she look at her watch and read… _1:19 am…_

Flash back….

Hiroto fall on his knees… "I suffered so much… I abandon my family my friends and everyone… who was chasing you… I give up everything…" he said as tears started to fall on his eyes… "But why can't you return my feelings… am I that bad…?"

Mikan just stared at him…

Then a man appeared behind Hiroto "Were going…" he said…

Hiroto stand up… "I'll bare a grudge against you for the rest of my life…" he said then the man teleported him somewhere…

End of flash back…

_Grudge __huh??_ She thought as she looks at the pitch black surroundings outside the window…

"How long are you going to hide there…?" she said looking at the dark corner of her room…

Then a man appears…

"Hisoka…" she continued… looking at the man…

"Yoh…" he said…

"What are you doing here??" Mikan asked irritated…

"Calm down… I'm just here to check up on you…" he said w/ a malicious grin fluster on his face…

"Ah… I see…" she said uninterested…

Hisoka sits on the coffee table and pours some tea for himself… "But it seems that you don't want me here…" he said taking a sip on his tea…

"Betsuni… it's not that bad…" she said then look down… her eyes was covered by her bangs… "Since I think this is the last time we'll meet…"

"Why did you say that??" Hisoka asked taking a sip on his tea…

"You know it too… right??... that I'm going to die soon…" she said looking at him…

"And what makes you think that??" he asked taking another sip…

"Because that man is there…" she said her bangs were covering her eyes…

"He'll definitely use him to kill me…" she said gritting her teeth…"He'll do everything to make me suffer…"

"You're right about that… I'm surprised that you know he was a member of aao… you're definitely right about his plan…" he said taking another sip and not bothering to look at the brunette…

Mikan clench her fist… "DAMN IT!!" she snapped and punch the wall w/ all her strength making a small crack… that cause her fist to bleed…

Hisoka look at her…

She rested her back on the wall and let her self fall on her knees… then tears started to fall on her face…

"I'll kill him… I'll definitely kill him!!"

Hisoka stand on his chair… then looked at her… "You won't die…" he said w/ a malicious grin…

Next morning…

At class 2b…

"Ohayo minna!!" mikan greeted them w/ a huge smile… the class greeted back…

"Ohayo hotaru…" mikan greeted her… hotaru looked at her… and notice the bandage on her fist… "What happen to that…?"

"Oh" she said looking at her fist… "It's nothing… just my clumsiness…" she said laughing nervously…

"Is that so…" she said emotionlessly and continue reading her book…

"Anyway where's natsume??" mikan asked…

"Who knows…" hotaru said…

"Then I'll see you later… I'll find natsume…" she said and exited the room…

Hotaru look at the disappearing figure… _you work your self too much…_

At the sakura tree…

Natsume was sitting under its shade until…

"Yoh… natsume…" mikan greeted him…

"What do you want??" he asked irritated…

"Nothing…" she said happily… "Just wanted to check you out…" she aid then sit beside him…

Then natsume notice the bandage on her hands… her grabbed her wrist and look at her eyes… "What's this??"

Mikan smiled at him… "Nothing much… just my clumsiness…"

"Liar…"

Mikan sigh… "Wakata… Wakata… I punch the wall…" she said… smiling nervously…

He let go of her… "Baka…"

"Mooouuu…." She said pouting…

Natsume look at her seriously… "So tell me what happen to kazama…?"

Mikan paused when she heard this then looked up… her eyes were not visible… "Wakata… I'll tell it to you…"

"Hiroto save me… when I was hopeless… we meet each other after a few days of destroying hinamizawa…" she started…

"I live w/ him for almost a year… we're living w/ his obaa-san… we live in a small house… we're not that rich… demo… our house is always filled w/ laughter…"

"We live in a peaceful life until…"

Flash back…

Mikan Hiroto and their obaa-san are having their dinner until…

Someone open the door and reveal a man in his 40's…

Hiroto jump in joy when he sees him… "Otou-san!!" he said hugging the man…

Mikan looked at the man in horror…

Then the man notice mikan… "The daughter of the devil!!" he shouted "What are you doing in my house…?" he shouted pointing a finger at her…

Mikan backed away from him… her face still show horror…

"Otou-san mikan is not a daughter of the devil…" Hiroto said defending the brunette…

"What are you saying… she abandons her parents… she's the only survivor of the hinamizawa!!" he said…

Mikan looked at him scared and then started running outside the house…

"Mikan!!"

End of flash back…

Natsume looked at her surprised… "Don't tell me?!"

Mikan nod… "He's father is the one that order to destroy my village… in fact… he's whole family is part of it except for his grand mother"

"But that's…?" natsume said but was cut off…

"Absurd… I know… demo that's how fate is…" she said looking down…

"But even thou he's family are against me … when he's father is about to execute me… he appeared and save me… but…" then she put her arm on her forehead…

"He ended up killing his father…" she said… "He's whole family turn against him… and he's life become miserable… he loves me so much enough to give up everything…"

Then she looks at her hands… "But still… I only see him as a brother… so I'm not gonna ask if he hold a grudge against me…"

Natsume look at her…

"It can't be help right?? That's how fate is…" she said…

Then natsume hug her… "Do you regret it??... Turning him down…?"

Mikan buried her face in natsume's chest then she shook her head… "I don't regret it… I can't regret the regrettable… It's just that…"

"It's just that??"

"I feel like I messed up a little…" she said and burry herself deeper…

Natsume pat her head… "Daijobu… everyone feels the same loneliness and scared the same way…"

Then tears started to fall on her cheeks…

"Are you scared??"

She tightens the grip on his shirt and more tears flow…

"I'm also afraid of being alone… I'm insignificant and pathetic…"

He looks at the brunette in his chest and notice she was already sleeping… he tightens his grip… _I was envious of you… but all this time you're trembling and crying alone… if I have more courage I would have given you a hug…_

6:00 pm…

Mikan was on her room reading a book until…

_Mikan sakura… mikan sakura… please proceed to the president's office…._

She closes her book and exited her room…

At the president's office…

Mikan opened the door and saw everyone in the room including the chibi president…

"What is it??" she asked looking at them… they all have serious expression…

"Natsume…" said persona… "Has been kidnap…"

Mikan's eyes widen… "Nani?!"

Then reo hand her a piece of paper…

_We have natsume Hyuuga as a hostage…_

_If you want him back…_

_Bring mikan sakura here alone…_

_FROM: K.S_

Mikan gritted her teeth and clench the paper on her fist her eyes was covered by her bangs…

"I'll send you sakura-san… alone… but we'll have persona-san and reo-san to back you up… be here at 11 pm" said the chibi president…

Mikan just nod then exited the room…

Mikan go back to her room…

"Damn it!!" she shouted punching the wall and reopened her wounds… "Damn it!! Damn it!! Damn it!!" she shouted punching the wall over and over again… tears started to fall on her eyes…

Then someone opened the door and reveals a raven haired girl…

"Mikan!!" she shouted and hurried to the brunette…she hug her from the back…

"What the hell are you doing mikan!!" she said holding her tightly…

"Let go of me!!" she shouted freeing herself to her grip…

"Stop it mikan!! Stop hurting yourself!!" she shouted as tears also fall on her eyes…

Mikan give in and fall to her knees…hotaru was still hugging her from the back…

"Just how many times did he want to make fun of me!!" she cried as she holds the on hotaru tightly… "Just how many times did he want to laugh at me…" she said then look at hotaru tears was dropping on her eyes non stop… "He already take everything away from me… what else does he want??"

Mikan curled into a ball… "That's enough… don't take anything from me anymore…"

Hotaru held her tightly… "Daijobu… we'll figure something out…"

11 pm…

Outside the aao head quarters…

Reo persona and mikan walk inside when they were stopped by the guards…

"Only sakura-san can enter…" said one of the guards…

"Just wait for me here…" mikan said then proceed inside…

Inside the head quarters…

There are no guards inside the headquarters… mikan walk and further then a man appears…

"This way sakura-sama… kazama-sama is waiting for you…" he said…

_Hiroto… what are you planning?!_

The man walks towards her and teleported to some kind of grave yard…

"Kazama-sama will be waiting for you at the club house… he said then disappeared…

Mikan walk towards the location and saw natsume tied to a some kind of post unconscious…

"Natsume!!" mikan shouted and walk towards him… then Hiroto appears…

"Mikan…" he said looking at her expressionless…

"Hiroto!! Natsume has nothing to do w/ this!! Let him go!!" she shouted…

Hiroto look at her… "He has something to do w/ it… everyone around you have something to do w/ it…"

"Hiroto!! If you want me… I'll do everything you say just don't include them!!"

"No!! I want you to feel the same sadness I feel… loosing everyone you cared for… how it felt to loose someone that supposed to be w/ you…"

"Hiroto!!"

"Now… I'll show you how it felt" he said then a man appeared beside natsume… then he grabbed a knife and stabbed the unconscious natsume…

"Natsume!!" mikan shouted loosing all her composure…

Then natsume turned in to water…

_Illusion…_ mikan though… regaining her cool…

Hiroto looked at her in disbelief… "This is the first time…"

Mikan looked at him confused…

"This is the first time I saw mikan loose her composure to this extent…"

"Eh??"

"Do you really care for him that much?? Why do you care for everyone around you except for me??"

"Hiroto!! That's not true…"

"Liar!! I watch you even before I came here… you're always happy even w/out me… nothing change!!" he shouted… "Then I finally realize that you hate me… that's why you can smile even w/out me…"

"Hiroto… all this time I'm sad w/out you…and… I don't hate you…"

Hiroto smiled at her… "The come w/ me…"

The man w/ the teleportation Alice teleport them to a place filled w/ flowers then he disappears…

Hiroto walks towards the lake then turn to her then smiled… "Let's stay here forever… always… just the two of us…"

He looks at Mikan and was surprised when he saw tears flowing down to her cheeks…

"Mikan…"

Mikan walks towards Hiroto… tears still visible… she hugged him… "Then let's stay here… just the two of us…"

Hiroto looked at her… "You don't hate me??"

Mikan give him a sad smile… "I would never hate you…"

Hiroto hug her back… "I'm glad… I thought you hate me…"

Mikan walks towards the lake and sit… "Come here…" she said smiling at him… holding her lap…

Hiroto smiled back and rest his head on her lap…

"Gomen nee… Hiroto… I didn't notice that I'm hurting you…" mikan said patting his head…

Hiroto shook his head… "I'm the one who did bad things…"

Mikan smiled at him…

Hiroto looked at the scenery before them… "I'm so happy that you don't hate me… demo… it's so sad that it won't last long…"

Mikan looked at him… He was slowly disappearing…

"Hiroto…" mikan said…

Hiroto looked at her…

"I love you…as a brother…" she said her eyes were hidden… and a single tear flow…

Hiroto smiled at her… "It's fine… as long as you don't hate me…" he said before disappearing completely…

Tears started to fall on her cheeks… _Hiroto…_

Then a man in his 40s appears…

"It's been a while… mikan…" said the man smiling evilly…

Mikan wipe her tears and face the man… "I didn't notice it at first but I realize that the only one who can do this is you… Koji…"

"I'm impressed that you realize that…" he said grinning…

"How wouldn't I… Hiroto is already dead… but how come he appear before me…" she said putting her hands on her waist… "You probably use you're reviving Alice and bring Hiroto to life…"

The man chuckle evilly… "Just as expected from the top alice user from the academy…"

She clenches her fist… "Demo… I won't forgive you… using Hiroto like that…"

"He's the one who wants that… I just grant him his wish to take revenge on you… but he failed… that's why I take his life…"

"How dare you… I'll definitely bring you down!!"

"Don't be like that… It's been a while since you last saw me…" he said ginning evilly… "And don't forget that I have you're precious natsume Hyuuga w/ me"

"Give natsume back!!"

"Calm down… The decision is in you… if you can bring him back… but you know… there's always something in exchange…"

Mikan grin… "Are you telling me to choose life or death??"

"Of course… nothing else…"

"Then I'll choose to kill you…"

The man chuckles… "Kill me??... So you're choosing death aren't you…?"

"Of course… I'll definitely kill you and go home…"

The man laughs… "You never change… but what can you do to me… I hold all the Alice… you don't stand a chance…"

Mikan grin… "Yeah… you have all the Alice… but don't forget… I have what you don't… the nullifying Alice…"

"I admire you're confidence… but I assure you'll die… in my hands…"

Mikan grin… "Don't worry… if I die… I'll definitely bring you to my grave… Otou-san…"

End chapter 18…

The next chapter- It's an all out war...


	19. all out war

Chapter 19… Ending and new beginning…

Chapter 19… It's an all out war...

It's not the last chapter... i decided to make two more becouse it's too long...

Chapter 19…

Koji Sakura…

Age- 48

Alice- Alice of control and the legendary reviving Alice…

At the president's office

"Will you explain what's happening… Sakura-san…? Who's that man??" asked the president seriously beside him was reo and narumi while on the opposite side was persona…

"He's my father…" she said looking at them…

"Father?! You say!!" said reo in shock… "HE'S A TERRIFYING MAN!!"

Persona looked at him… "Will you tell us everything you know??"

Reo looked at him seriously… "He's the founder of the aao… he's a heartless man who only care about himself and destroying the academy… for 5 years I'm working for him… He's a man who can be compared to a demon… he has the Alice of control and another one is…" he said… then paused he's eyes were covered by his bangs…

"The other one is??" asked narumi…

"The legendary reviving alice…" mikan continued… the tree looked at her…

The president looked at her in shock… persona was looking down… narumi wasn't aware of the situation…

"What's going on?? What's the reviving alice…" he asked looking at reo…

"It's the Alice that can bring a human back to life… but the revived human should follow the orders of the Alice user if not he/she will disappear…" reo said in serious tone…

Narumi was shocked… "Is that the reason Hiroto-kun disappear?? And is he dead already??"

The president regain he's composure and looked at mikan… "Will you tell us… the whole story behind this??"

Mikan look down… "It happened about 3 years ago… i don't even want to remember it... "

Flash back…. "Continuation of chapter 3"

A man was dragging a wounded mikan…mikan was resisting… "Why don't you give up already?! You should die to ease you're sufferings!!" he said…. "You suffered for how many years right?! It's hard right!! Being betrayed by adults who search for money!! Can't sleep in peace!! No where to go!! No food!! I can't even imagine how hard it is ... all this years !!"

Mikan gritted her teeth remembering what happen these past years… and tears started to fall in her eyes…

The man chuckled evilly… "Is it that hard that you even cry?! That's why give up already!! Hinamizawa is now over!!"

"I'm still here!!" She shouted…

The man slapped her making her fall on the ground… "And you're going to die here!!"

A small smile was formed on her lips… that piss the man off… he grabbed her hair… "What's so funny!!"

"Let's make a bet…" she said…

"Huh?!"

"Let's see if I'm going to die here…"

The man looked at her surprised but then laugh… "Baka!! You'll die here!! You have to die… you're existence itself is a sin you're not supposed to live!!" he said then….

"Miiiiikkkkaaaannnn!!" a boy's shout was heard….

"Nani?!" the man said in shock…

A small smile was formed on Mikan's lips… "He's here…"

Then A boy w/ a black hair appeared…

"Hiroto!!" the man said in shock…

"Let go of mikan!!... otou-san!!" he shouted...

"hiroto!! what are you doing here!!" he said angrilly...

"Otou-san i won't allow you to hurt mikan!!" he said...

"are yo insane!! this girl is a demon!!" he shouted...

"Mikan is not a demon!! you're the one otou-san!! Let go of mikan or else..." he said then a form of water was formed on his hands... "I'm the one who'll be facing you!!"

"Tsk... stupid son!! from now on you're not a member of the kazama" he said...

"Taichou!! what are we going to do??" asked one of his subodinate...

"Ignore him... he can't do anything..."he said then face mikan... "now hinamizawa will be over..." he said while grinning... then grab a knife from no where... ready to stab mikan...

Then everything was swept away by water... except for mikan and hiroto...

Hiroto walks closer to mikan his eyes was covered by his bangs... Mikan was eying him sadly...

Hiroto unlocked her chain... "Gomen..." Mikan muttered under her breath...

Hiroto suddenly hug her... tears started to fall in his eyes... Mikan was shocked by his action... "Hiroto??"

"Shhhh... just let me stay like this for a while... i'm not always like this... i'll be fine later... just lets stay like this for a while..." he said...

Mikan eyes were not visible... "Do you regret it??"

Hiroto shook his head... "I'll never regret what i did..."

Mikan hugged back... "Gomen... it's all my fault... if i'm not here... this won't happen... gomen..." she said tightening her grip...

Hiroto chucles then let go of her... then smile... "Baka... it's not you're foult... but..." he said seriously... mikan was looking at him...

"I still think your're flat chested..." he said grinning...

There was silence until... Mikan's blood rise... "HIIIRRROOOTTOOOO!! HEENNNTTTAAIII!!" she shouted...

Hiroto laugh then turn to leave... "Let's go... i'm hungry..." he said walking away...

Mikan smiled at him... until hiroto stopped...

Mikan stand then looked at the back of hiroto confused "What's wrong hiroto??" she asked...

Mikan was looking at hiroto when she saw blood dripping from hiroto... Mikan looked at him in terror... then hiroto started to fall from the ground...

"HIROTO!!" she rushed at his side... there was blood all over his chest... "Hiroto!! hiroto!! hiroto... pull yourself together!!" she shouted tears falling on her eyes... Hiroto was looking at her...

Then he said something in a soft voice that mikan didn't here... until he's eyes was completely closed... Mikan looked at him in terror... "Don't joke around... hiroto... wake up!! HIIRRROOOTTOOO!!" she said tightening her grip on him...

"I believe... he won't be waking up... " said a man evilly...

Mikan looked at the man in horror…. "Otou-san!!"

End of flash back….

Everyone in the office was looking down….

"Gomen nee… Mikan-chan…" said narumi…

Mikan shook her head… "Daijobu… you're going to find it out soon anyway..."

The president looked at her... "So... What do you plan to do??"

At the hallway...

"Mkan-chan!!" a boy w/ a blond hair aproach mikan...

Mikan smiled at him... "What's wrong Ruka-pyon??" she asked...

"Natsume hasn't attend classes since last week... I asked the teacher they said it's just a cold... something happen right?!" Ruka asked worriedly...

Mikan smiled at him... "Doijobu ruka-pyon... natsume-kun would be fine..." she bearly said...

"Mikan-chan... tell me what's happening!" He insisted... grabbing both of her shoulders...

Mikan was looking at the groud her eyes were covered by her bangs... "Daijobu... Ruka-pyon... i'll definitely bring Natsume back..." she said... her voice was trembling... "Dakara...just wait a little longer..."

Ruka felt mikan's body shivering... then let go of her... "Gomen... Mikan-chan"

Mikan shook her head... "It's fine... You're just worried... sore jaa... ruka-pyon..."

Then Mikan proceed to her room... then quickly closed the door...

she went to her bed and notice a picture frame... she pick it up and glance at it... it was a picture of her natsume and yoichi... then tears started to fall on her eyes...

"Natsume... gomen nee... gomen nee..." she cried hugging the picture... then a sudden knock was heard...

she wiped her eyes... and proceed to the door... she opened it and saw a grey haired boy... "You-chan... what are you doig here... yoy're supposed to be at school..." she said kneeling and smiling at the boy...

"Mikan-neechan... why are you crying...??" yoichi asked... looking at her hazel eyes...

"Eh?" Mikan asked confused... tears started to fall again on her eyes... but she didn't notice it... until youichi wipe her eyes...

"eh?? why am i crying..." she said wiper her eyes... as more tears come out... "Why... it won't stop..." she said laughig nervously...

Then yoichi started crying...

Mikan was confused... "Why are you crying?? you-chan??" she asked...

"Be... sob... couse... sob... i'm still... sob... a... sob... kid... sob... i sob... can only... sob sob... cry... sob... for oneechan... sob sob..." he barely said...

Mikan hug him... "Arigato... you-chan... you're crying for me... nee... arigato" she said hugging him tightly... and more tears flow from her hazel eyes...

At the northern forest...

All of the teachers and student's of dangerous ability class were there...

"Listen students... you should follow orders from the teachers... don't do anything reckless... this is different from our past fight... if you don't follow... you might die... understand??" said persona in a serious tone...

The students nod...

"ok... now... proceed to your place..." then each sudents proceed to their positions... all that left is mikan and persona...

"are you sure about this...?? you might die this time" asked persona...

"I don't care anymore..." she said putting her mask... "I'll die for my natsume..." the she proceed to her destination... dissapearing from persona's eyes...

"ittereshaii" persona said... until mikan completely dissapeared...

"yuka... mikan had lost her will to live...she's just like... a living corpse..."

In mikan's place...

Mikan was jumping from tree to tree...

_I don't care if i die..._

_it will be better if i die..._

_i can only bring misfortune to everyone who's close to me..._

_i don't care if i die..._

_as long as i can save natsume..._

_and the people i love..._

At the academy...

The student's were sleeping in peace unaware of what is happening... only a few are aware...

At hotaru's room...

Hotaru is looking outside the window... until... "hotaru-neechan" said a certain grey haired boy...

Hotaru look at the worried boy... and hug him... "they're going to be fine... mikan is an idiot that's why..." yoichi nod the hug back...

At ruka's room...

Ruka is staring at the picture of the gang... w/ mikan natsume and hotaru...

"please be safe... both of you..."

At the president's office...

The president is sitting on his desk... looking outside the window... "The history is repeating itself... nee... yuka..." he said... looking at the picture on his desk...

At northern forest...

At narumi's position...

narumi is monitoring the guards in front... w/ some student's... "Yuka... it's happening again" then he look at his watch... "5 seconds left"...

At reo's place...

He's at the left side of the head quarters... "Yuka-senpai... do we need to sacrifice more people..." then he look at his watch... "3 seconds left..."

At gino's place...

He's at the right side of the head quarters... "Who's going to suffer this time..." and look at his watch... "2 seconds left..."

At persona's place...

He's at the back of the headquarters... "It will be decided this time..." then he look at his watch... "1 second"

At mikan's place...

Mikan is standing at a tree branchher eyes closed... feeling the surroundings... _i'm coming father_... then she opened her eyes... "It's an all out war!!"

End chapter...

I said that this was the last chapter... but i decided to make two more chapter because it's too long...

next chapter... beggining of the end...


	20. beggining of the end

Chapter 20…

Chapter 20….

Chapter 20…. The beginning of the end….

At the head quarters…..

The siren was heard all over the place….

"Close the gate!! We're under attack!!" shouted a man from aao…

"It's too late they already broke in!!"

"Call the chief!!"

At Mikan and other's place….

"Now!! Everyone take you're position!!" said a certain man in masked…

Everyone took their respective position…. The students are outside dealing w/ the guards while the teachers and the strongest students invade…

"Mikan to the graveyard!" ordered persona…

Mikan and narumi followed persona to the graveyard… while knocking down anyone who interfere…

They reach the grave yard and found no one…

"Don't let you're guard down… they must be hiding…" said persona…

Mikan and narumi nod…

Mikan approach one of the grave stone and touch the ground….

Persona looked at her…. "What's wrong??"

"Something is coming…" she said then the earth begun to shake… zombies come out of the ground…

"Tsk…. Zombies…" Persona said in disgust…

"Mikan!! We'll hold them back… Hurry and save natsume!!" Narumi said…

Mikan Hurried inside the headquarters… after a while of searching room to room she still can't find natsume… then she notice ants walking in line several inches away from the wall…

"That's weird… the ants are avoiding the wall…" then mikan walk nearer…. "No… It's not that their avoiding… it's because they can't pass…" she said then she close her eyes… "There's a barrier…" she activate her nullifying Alice and broke the barrier the a black door appeared…

"Bingo…" she said smiling…

She opened the door and found natsume having an evening tea… mikan sweat dropped…

"What are you doing??" she asked… "Drinking tea… what else do you think…." He said taking a sip…

"At a time like this??" she said… "Yeah… at a time like this…" he said I expressionless tone…

A vain popped on Mikan's head… _maybe I shouldn't have bothered to save him…_

Natsume stand wiping the dust on his shirt… "Let's go… polka…"

"Don't order me around I jus save your life… you should be grateful…" she said in a demanding tone…

Natsume stopped in front of her… "Arigato for saving me…"

A small blush was formed on Mikan's face…

"Sore ni… (And then)" he said looking at her eyes… "And??" she asked…

"Its pandas today…" he said smirking at her… "Eh??" 1…. 2…. 3… 4… 5….then she realized….

"NAATTTSSSUUUMMEEE HEENNNTTTTAAAIII!!"

At the grave yard persona and narumi are fighting the zombies back to back….

"I'm worried bout squirt…" persona said… knocking down a zombie…

"Don't worry about them… Maybe… she already saves natsume… and they are having lovey dovey now… ah… so good to be young…" narumi said in a girlish manner

Then a fire appeared on persona's background… "Love you say?! NATSUME!! UNFORGIVABLE!!" persona shouted knocking down several zombies…

Narumi sweat dropped… "Natsume… I'm praying for your soul… amen…"

Inside the headquarters….

"Achoo…" natsume sneeze….

"Cold??" asked mikan…

"No… maybe some hags are thinking of me…." He said wiping his nose…

"Or some scary man cursing you…" mikan said laughing…

"I doubt it…" Natsume replied confidently….

"So nee… I guess it's impossible…" she said sighing in defeat….

After a while of running and knocking down guards….

Mikan paused… "Don't you think it's weird…" she said looking at the surroundings…

"What are you talking about??"

"For one hour" she said looking at natsume…. "We're running in circle…"

Natsume looked at the surroundings…"Now that you mentioned it…"

Mikan closed her eyes and feel the surroundings…. "It's an illusion…" she finally said…

"Then do something about it…" natsume demanded irritated…

A vain popped on Mikan's head… "I'm not you're maid you know!!"

"Whatever…"

Mikan activated her nullifying alice nullify the illusion…

The illusion slowly deactivates and revealed an open area…

"Just as I expected from my only daughter…." A man said clapping…

When mikan heard the voice her body shivered she looked at the man in extreme anger…

"Yare yare…don't look at me like that… aren't you happy to see me…" he said smiling evilly…

Mikan gave him a deathly smile… "You're still sarcastic as ever… Kojii Sakura… Or should I say Otou-san…"

Kojii laugh evilly… "You're still amusing as ever… mikan… but what I want to see the most is you're cold dead body… just like Hiroto backed then…"

"Kisama!! I'll kill you!! For taking away Hiroto from me!!" mikan said really angry…

Kojii laugh again… "sore wa tanoshimi na…(I'm looking forward to that)… but… you're not the one I need now…"

"Eh?!" she said confused…

Then a barrier suddenly… separates her from natsume…

"Natsume!!" she tried to reach him but too late….

Mikan was looking at natsume who was just standing still he's eyes are covered by his bangs…

"natsume what's the meaning of this!?" she asked…

Natsume looked at her then smiled… "Gomen I made a bet…"

"Eh?!" Mikan stared at him in shocked…

Flash back…

Natsume was sitting on a chair inside an empty room… in front of him was Kojii smiling evilly…

"Mikan will probably come… to save you..." he said…

"Yeah… surely… that girl is an idiot that's why…" natsume said smiling…

"But it's useless you're all gonna die here..." Kojii said grinning evilly…

Natsume smirked… "I won't let you… even if I die…"

"That's impossible… you're just digging your own grave…"

He smiled then looked at him… "Then let's make a bet…"

Kojii laugh… "Iio (al right)… I love bets…"

End of flash back…

"BAKA!! YOU'LL DIE!! He's not someone weak!!" mikan shouted…

"Shinpai suna… (Don't worry about it)… I'll deal w/ it somehow…" natsume said smiling at her…

"Doushte (Why)…" mikan asked her eyes was covered by her bangs… "Why do you always throw your life just like that… always… when I'm in danger… when something bad happens… itsumo, itsumo… (Always)… how can you give your life for me easily when I don't deserve it…" she said her eyes are worried and about to cry but managed to keep her cool…

Natsume looked at mikan "isn't it obvious… because I love… I love you so much… more than anyone in this world…" he said smiling at her…

"Eh?"

Natsume smirked at her reaction… "Don't worry… I'll definitely win" then he looked at Kojii who was waiting for the lad… "Oji-san… I'm ready…" he said taking a step forward…

Kojii grinned… "Well that's good…" and then they began exchanging blows…

Mikan's pov…

I was watching my father and the most important person in my life fight… just a moment ago I was so scared of loosing natsume... but… just by his words… he take away all of my doubts…

Normal pov…

He two continued to fight… while mikan was watching outside the barrier… until…

"mikan-chan" said narumi breathing really hard… beside him was persona…

"What the!? Isn't that natsume" persona said in shocked…

"Nani?!" narumi said… "Stopped him mikan-chan!! Natsume will die!!"

"It's all right… don't worry… natsume will win…" she said smiling forcefully…

"He right mikan!! It's a god he's up agai" he said but was cut off when he saw Mikan's trembling hands and knees…

"Daijobu… Natsume said he's going to win" mikan said watching the fight in front of her…

Narumi hugged her from the back… while persona hold her shoulder and nod… "You're right it's going to be fine…" he said looking at mikan… then to natsume…

After an hour of exchanging blows…

Natsume is already exhausted and has some several bruises… while Kojii is still fine not even breaking a sweat…

"What natsume-kun… tired already…?" he said mockingly…

"Tsk, mind your own business…" natsume said wiping some blood on his lips…

"That's why I warned you already… you can't win against me…" Kojii said laughing evilly…

Natsume smirked… "I guess I have to use that…" he said then a dark aura engulfs his body… his yes changed into black and yellow…

Kojii looked at him in shocked… "Nani?!"

At Mikan's place…

"What the hell is that…" mikan said looking at natsume terrified…

"It's the darkness Alice…" persona said looking at natsume seriously…

"Darkness alice?? Never heard of that…"

"It's a cursed alice…" narumi said looking at natsume…

"Cursed Alice you say?! Isn't that a type of Alice that requires compensation to the user!!" she said in shock…

"Curse alice…" persona started "a type of Alice that is strong and invincible but takes something in return… in natsume's case it gives severe pain to him every time he uses it…"

"Natsume…" mikan looked at him worriedly…

Natsume and Kojii still fighting… but this time it's a fair fight… Kojii is also exhausted and received some bruises from natsume…

"I never know you had that kind of ability in you…" Kojii said grinning evilly…

"Of course… I can't let you win can I??" natsume said smirking…

Kojii then shot him w/ an energy ball… natsume dodges it swiftly…

"Are you sure… you're going to dodge it…" he said smiling evilly…

"Nani?!" natsume looked at the direction of the ball… w/c is headed towards mikan…

"Mikan!!" He hurriedly to its direction and stop it by receiving the attack from his back…

Mikan looked at him in shocked… but in her eyes fear can be seen…

Natsume notice it and it hurts him so much but didn't say a word… then he continues to fight w/ Kojii…

Mikan's pov…

I was looking at natsume's eyes… I was scared… I'm scared that he's not the natsume I know… I'm scared that he's changing to someone I don't know… I'm scared… that he's changing…

I fall on my knees hugging my trembling body… until…

"Mikan-chan!! Snap out of it!!" Said narumi sensei holding both of my shoulders... I was shocked of his action…

"What are you acting like you're so scared of natsume!!" he said… "Natsume have to put on that deathly aura!! He has to use that cursed Alice!! He did all of that even if it change him just to save you!! Of course he'll be hurt!! Natsume's also a human!!"

I look at narumi… then to natsume who was fighting my father… _no… I'm not scared of natsume because he's changing… what I'm scared of is loosing natsume… _a single tear fall from my eyes…

"Don't die…" I barely said…

Natsume stopped and looked at me…

I stand up… "Don't die natsume…" I said this time loudly…

"You don't have to win…"

"You don't have to keep trying…"

"You don't have to do your best…"

"Just don't die… natsume…" I barely said more tears flow from my eyes…

Natsume looked at me and smiled at me in relief…

His smile takes away all of my fear…

I looked at him in horror when I noticed my father about to stab him w/ a knife….

"NATSUME!!"

End chapter 20…

I got some ideas from bleach… and don't worry no one will die…

Next chapter… just a little bit more… I want to live….


	21. the final battle

Chapter 21… the last battle…

Flashback…

Mikan looked at natsume in horror when she saw koji about to stab natsume…

Natsume's pov

I was smiling at polka when she suddenly looked at me in horror… Then shouted my name…

I looked at my back and saw koji oji-san about to stab me with a knife I was too surprised to move then suddenly someone held me from the back… then I loose consciousness…

Normal pov

When koji was about to stab natsume mikan broke the barrier and cover natsume then koji's body frozen…

"MIKAN!!" shouted narumi and persona in unison…

Mikan was breathing heavily while holding the unconscious body of natsume…

The two run towards mikan… "Mikan are you alright?!" asked narumi worriedly…

"We're fine… natsume's just unconscious" she said then looked at persona seriously…

"persona-nii, I sealed koji's body for a while but it won't take long he'll be able to break the seal in a moment so I want you to leave and take natsume w/ you I'll deal w/ this old man afterwards…" she said looking at koji…

"Then let's hurry up mikan-chan before he breaks through" narumi said… persona took natsume and put him in his shoulder his eyes are covered by his bangs…

Mikan smiled at narumi… "Gomen nee, I have to settle things w/ this old geezer…"

"Mikan-chan! What are you saying let's go now!!" Narumi shouted…

"Are you sure about this?? You'll die…" persona said in cold tone…

Mikan looked at him "don't worry if I go to hell I'll take this old man w/ me…"

Mikan smiled at persona "I'll leave things to you persona-nii…"

"What are you guys talking about!? What do you mean that mikan will die!" asked narumi…

Persona looked at mikan… "I understand…"

Mikan smiled at him… "Arigatou persona-nii…"

Narumi is becoming even more confused… then asked "just wha...t…" persona hit his stomach then narumi looses consciousness, persona carried him together with natsume

"Thank you persona-nii… I'm counting on you…" she said smiling…

Persona just nod and proceed to the exit… mikan watch the retreating figures then looked at koji's frozen body… the ice are starting to crack… mikan touched the crack on koji's face just blow the cheek bone… "Sorry to keep you waiting..."

Outside the headquarters…

Persona put the two down and sits next to them looking at the mountain of unconscious and dead body, then at the headquarters…

Narumi regained consciousness then he grabbed persona's coat… "PERSONA!! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS…?! WHERE'S MIKAN!!" he said furiously…

Persona shoves narumi's hand away then said… "Fighting the monster"

"BAKAERO!!" narumi hit persona "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!! DON'T YOU CARE FOR HER AT ALL!! IN THE END YOU'RE STILL HEARTLESS!!"

Persona hit him back "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW!!" he shouted then grab narumi's shirt "DON'T LECTURE ME LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING!! I'VE KNOWN HER BEFORE YOU DO AND TREASURE HER MORE THAN MY LIFE OR ANYTHING ELSE!! SO HOW COME I WILL NOT CARE!!"

Narumi was about to argue back but he saw persona's eyes close to tears he stopped and fell to the ground…

"DAMN IT!!" he said hitting the ground consecutively… "We're the teachers…" he said tears starting to fall "how come we cannot protect our students…" he continued gripping the soil… "DAMN IT!!"

Back to mikan and koji…

The ice that seals koji's body was destroyed completely…

Koji chuckled evilly "as expected from my daughter… you're able to seal me in an instant…"

"Ara… I appreciate you're compliment…" mikan replied…

"Sore de… are you planning to fight me?" koji said…

Mikan smiled at him "of course what the hell do you think I came here for?"

Koji chuckled evilly "you never change do you… let's end this now…"

The two started exchanging blows one after another…

After an hour the already show signs of weariness but still our heroine is still at disadvantage…

"That's why I told you… you'll never win against me…" said koji in sarcastic way…

"I know…" mikan said… "I don't plan on winning anyway… but I also don't plan to loose…" mikan said grinning at him…

Koji laugh at her "what are you sa…y..." then he froze "The sealing alice…" he said in horror…

Mikan smiled "Ara… so you know about it… then that makes the explanation short…"

"Don't make bluffs!" he said nervously… "Because if you used it you'll also be sealed with me!"

Mikan looked at him "That's why I told you earlier… if I'm going to hell you'll go with me…"

"Stop it! You'll die too!"

"I don't care; I already throw my life long time ago… I'm not scared of dying… it will be the same anyway if I sealed you or not I'll die either way… this way will just make it faster…" mikan said…

Mikan closed her eyes the light engulfed her…

"As if I would let you!!" koji shouted then run towards her but was thrown by the barrier… "Damn it!" then he started breaking the barrier…

Mikan's pov

Koji was breaking the barrier I set up although it's pointless I release the seal of my Alice so my power is at full strength… I sealed my Alice a long time ago along with my sealing Alice because of its destructive power…

My sealing alice can seal anything both humans and alice but sealing humans is a taboo so if I sealed a human I'll be sealed along with that person… it's a curse alice…

But I don't care… if I can at least seal this man with me… as long as I can save those people I love… I don't care if it takes my life…

End of Mikan's pov…

Then her memories of natsume and everyone starts flashing back…

Mikan smiled _I'm sorry natsume… I guess I'll have to leave you now…_

The light engulfs the whole room… koji looked at the surroundings "Damn it… I won't make it!"

Mikan open her eyes… "Now then… let's start…"

A glass box sealed both of them… then the box started to shrink…

"What's happening!" shouted koji…

"It's the seal… soon the box will shrink then disappear along with us…"mikan said…

"Damn brat! Stop this thing!" koji shouted trying to break the glass… but the glass still shrinks smaller and smaller…

Mikan close her eyes… _good bye everyone… it was fun…_ tears started falling on her yes…

Then all of a sudden… a chuckle was heard echoing inside the box…

"Who's that!" koji said searching for the voice…

Then something pink and sticky grabbed mikan from the back and pulls her out of the box…

"What the!" she said in shocked…

"You really are a troublesome kid…" said a man who looks like a clown…

"Hisoka! What are you doing here?" she said confuse…

"I just got my hunter's license so I decided to drop by…" he said grinning at her…

"Anyway what's this thing…" she said removing the pink thing on her back…

"Oh that… its called bungee gum… it's my new technique… what do you think… its cool right…" he said looking proud…

"It's disgusting…" mikan said in disgust…

Hisoka frowned… "Hey that's rude!! It saves you from that glass thing…"

"Koji!" mikan said remembering what happened…

She looked at the glass that is now shrink at human height inside koji is seen still breaking through… few second has past the box completely disappeared…

"Its finish right?" mikan asked…

Hisoka sigh… "I really can't understand what you're thinking… throwing your life like that…

"It can't be help… I have to protect them…" mikan said…

"If you can't treasure yourself you won't be able to protect anything…" Hisoka said looking at her…

Mikan looked at him then looked at the door… "Maybe you're right"

Then running footsteps echoed through out the hallway…

"Now then I'll be leaving now…" Hisoka said…

Mikan looked at him "bye then, see you later"

Hisoka wave at her before disappearing…

"Mikan!" Then the door opened and reveals a raven haired boy… followed by persona and narumi…

Natsume run towards her… "Are you hurt? Where's koji? Did you beat him? Did he escape?"

Mikan smiled at him "relax natsume… I'm fine…"

"Where's koji?" asked persona

"He's gone… I beat him" mikan said looking at him…

Narumi fainted… "Thank goodness…"

Then natsume hugged mikan… "Natsume?"

"You worried me sick… baka…"

Mikan smiled at him… "Gomenasai…"

"Let's go home…"

Mikan just smiled nod…

Natsume broke the hug and held her face and pull her closer when their few inches apart persona grabbed mikan…

"Don't get too carried away…"

A vain popped on natsume's head "Tsk… you're no fun…"

Mikan sweat dropped… "Anyway let's go home…"

The three was ready to leave but mikan stopped "Shouldn't we wake narumi sensei up?"

"Leave him there…" the two said in unison… and was already at the door…

"Are you sure…" mikan looked at narumi… "Oh well…" then followed the two…

End of chapter 21…

Dadah- could anyone give me any idea how to end the story? i already ran out of ideas... TT


	22. Ordinary day w nothing special

Chapter 22… Ordinary day with nothing special...

Mikan's pov…

I'm walking at the school hallway just like always… today is my first day of school after the incident w/ the aao…

We made a ruckus last night when we arrive almost every student including teachers of the academy was waiting for us…

The first to welcome me was ruka-pyon and hotaru… ruka-pyon was really worried about us… that he didn't leave his position for almost a day… and as for hotaru… I was hit by her baka-gun 10 times the moment I arrived at the academy…

I think I receive more damage from her than my mission… but I can tell from her face that I made her worry so after that I apologise to everyone…

And as for the high school principal…

Flash back…

Everyone was in the principal's room and the principal was crying waterfalls sitting on his desk…

"Thank goodness… everyone is safe…."

End of flash back…

And as for narumi sensei…

Flash back…

Narumi was also crying but from different reason… "You're mean everyone… leaving me there alone…" he cried biting a pink handkerchief…

I laugh nervously… "Gomen sensei but persona-nii said to leave you be…"

Narumi cried even more… "So it's you persona! The cruel person who leave me there! I could have died! Thank goodness no one was there!"

"Tsk!"

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh! I heard you! You just say "tsk"!!" narumi wailed at him…

Persona looked away…

"I knew it! You demon! You really hate me right!?"

"I do" persona said emotionlessly…

Narumi cried even more… "What a cruel person!!"

End of flash back…

After that everyone went back to their rooms like nothing happen... I started today like always… I opened the door to our room…

"Good morning everyone!" I greeted them… everyone greet me back just like always…

"You're noisy as always polka…" greeted a raven haired boy together with his best friend… the two arrived some moments after I enter the room…

"Oh… ohayo natsume… ohayo ruka-pyon…" I greeted the two…

"Ohayo sakura…" ruka greeted back…

"Hn…"

"You're cold as always natsume…" I said to him then pouted… "Kawaii kunai… (Not cute)"

"Urusaii… (Shut up)"

I was about to go to my desk when something trips me making me loose balance…

I was waiting for the hard floor but nothing came so I open my eyes and found that natsume grabbed me by the waist before I make my landing…

So I help myself up… "Arigatou natsume…"

Natsume looked at me awkwardly for a second…. "What?" I asked…

"It doesn't improve…" he said…

A question mark popped on my head… "What are you talking about?" then I heard koko burst out laughing…

"Your chest is still flat lands…"

Ruka-pyon froze… koko was laughing hard permy was laughing with him… Iinchou blushed… hotaru still the same… A vain popped on my head….

"NATSUME HEEEENNNNNTTTTTTAAAAAIIIIII!!!!" then I chased out natsume throughout the first period….

Break time….

(Somewhere at the northern forest…)

I was walking in the middle of the northern forest with the flowers I pickup up early in the morning… I reached a tall tree about 50 ft high then put down the flowers…

I touched the stone w/ my fingers that has letters that spelled "Kazama Hiroto"

"I brought your favourite flowers… I grow it on persona-nii's backyard… although he was really against it… he really doesn't like flowers that man… the truth is I was planning on giving this to you last month but I'm too late…"

"I won't really ask you to forgive me… but I don't regret anything… I'm satisfied w/ the things are going… I'm fine now… you don't have to worry… I found people who I want to protect and would protect me… this time I won't sacrifice myself anymore this is the first time that I felt that I wanted to live… so you don't have to worry anymore… I'll be fine…"

Then I heard footsteps from behind…

"Mikan"

"What is it persona-nii??" I asked him still looking at the stone…

"Who are you talking to?" he asked…

I smiled at him… "No one… just talking to myself…"

Persona-nii lifted me to his shoulder and smiled at me… "Should we have an afternoon tea…?"

I smiled at him and nod…

At the sakura tree…

After having tea with persona-nii I decided to take a walk and without me knowing I reached my favourite tree… I leaned on its trunk and rest for a while…

After a while I heard some foot steps and take a look then I saw natsume… I looked at him and our eyes met…

"What are you doing here?" I asked him…

"Betsuni… (Nothing) I decided to take a walk and without knowing I came here…" he said still looking at me… "And you? What are you doing here??"

I smiled then close my eyes… "Same reason as you…" then a strong wind blows in our direction and there was silence…

"Do you still remember…?" I started… "The first time we met… it's in front of this tree right?"

"Yeah… there's no way I'll forget that day… a weird singing girl approach me and her first word was "boo"…" he replied with a smirk…

Then both of us burst out laughing… then I looked at him… "Do you know?... it's exactly 1 year since that day…"

"Really? Then this will be our anniversary of meeting… where my doom starts…" he teased…

I smile at him… "You're right…" then looked at the scenery in front… "But this day is nothing special… it's just the same as the others…"

Natsume looked at me… "I know… but since that day… I promised to stay by your side… forever…"

I smirked at him… "Forever… huh?" then looked at the sky… "I don't believe in such things… everything in this world has endings… there will meetings and there will be goodbyes… so things like forever and eternity… are all just nonsense that's created by man's foolish whims…"

I figured that natsume would be confused but he showed me a different reaction… instead he kneeled in front of me and held my hand….

"I don't give a damn on those foolish things that you believed all that matter to me is that I'm making a promise to never leave your side… so don't give me those nonsense… that's why…" he paused then looked at my eyes…

"Would you accept my forever?"

At first I was shocked but then I smiled at him… _right… there's nothing special about this day… it's the same as always… just an ordinary day… _I looked at the sky and a strong wind pass in our direction… I smiled…

"Today is a good weather… isn't it…"

………END………

For all those who give reviews and spend time to read my story… mina-san… arigato-gusaimasu….


End file.
